Help us please
by Thoughtless-Dreamer-chan
Summary: Kai, Ray and Max are really brothers. Better than it sounds. R&R. Full summary and pairings inside.
1. Meet the gang

Hey everyone I'm new here so if you don't like my story don't read it. Anyways, here are the pairings. Ozuma/Kari, Johnny/Romani, Bryan/Rika, Ray/Mariah, Kevin/Aryll, Joseph/Tetra, Max/Alice, Tyson/Hillary, Cody/Kiri,and Suzie/Mokuba. Here's the full summary: Kai,Ray, and Max discover that they are really brothers. They soon meet the rest of their family, who say they need help solving the murders of their family, and to find out who is killling them.And how are Tala and Oliver involed. Don't like don't read. Please R&R, but no flames.I don't know what OC's are so please help.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own beyblade but i would like to one day. I also don't own Mokuba Rebecca Marik or Ishizu __________________________________________________________________ Meet the Gang.  
  
Name:Taikichi Kaymena. Nickname: Tai Age:20 Looks like: He has brown spiky hair like Max's and he dark Hazel eyes. He wears a green T-shirt and Tan Cargo pants. His twin sister is Cremia. Likes:Football, annoying his younger siblings and cousins and loves to watch TV. Dislikes:His annoying younger siblings, cousins and their friends, he doesn't share his siblings passion for beyblading.  
  
Name:Cremiachi Kaymena Nickname:Cremia Age:20 Looks like:She has long red hair and dark hazel eyes. She wears a white T- shirt and jeans. Her twin brother is Tai. She's basically a mother to her siblings. Likes: watching tv, reading novels and playing baseball. Her best friend is Ishizu Ishtar. Dislikes:Her twin bugging the younger kids, also doesn't share the passion of beyblading.  
  
Name:Willishton Kaymena Nickname:Willis Age:13 Looks like:Short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Wears a long sleeved white shirt with a red T-sirt over it. He wears tan shorts like Max's. He is the oldest of the Kaymena sextuplets. Likes:Beyblading, his bitbeast, writing stories, and making his little cousins laugh. Dislikes:Being annoyed by Tai, Being insulted by his twins. meat. Bitbeast:Simbachan a red lion that uses the element Ground. attacks are rock smach and rock hatchet.  
  
Name:Rikatasha Kaymena Nickname:Rika Age:13 Looks like:Long brownish orange hair and lavender eyes. Wears a turquoise T- shirt and jeans. She is the second oldest of the Kaymena Sextuplets. Likes:To annoy her brothers. She has the ability to make guys wet themselves by tickling them. Her best friends are Frankie and Queen. her boyfriend Bryan.Beyblading and her bitbeasts. She likes martial arts. Dislikes:meat. Being annoyed by Tai. Anyone hurting her younger siblings. Hillary and Emily. Bitbeast:Wildacata. A turquoise wildcat. Her attacks are tundra smash.  
  
Name:Hiromani Kaymena. also called Hiromani Kon. Nickname:Romani Age:13 Looks like:Her older sister Cremia. She has long red hair and bright blue eyes. Wears an orange tank top and black pants. She is the fourth oldest of the Kaymena sextuplets. Likes:Her older brother Ray. Beyblading and her bitbeast. Her best friend is Mariah.She likes to draw with charcoal. Her boyfriend is Johnny from the majestics. Dislikes:Hillary and Emily, Anyone dissing her sibs. or little cousins. Bitbeast:Siberia. A peach and apricot siberian tiger with angel wings.  
  
Name:Hikari Kaymena. Also called Hikari Hiwatari. Nickname:Kari Age:13 Looks like:Long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wears a black tank top with a leopard on it and pink pants just like Kais'. She wears a pink kerchief around her neck. She is the youngest of the Kaymena sextuplets. The sextuplets go in order: Willis, Rika, Shin, Romani, Max and Kari. Shin died when they were 8. Likes:Her brothers Max and Kai best.Beyblading and her bitbeast. little kids. Drawing and her leopard Arrow. Her best friends are Ozuma and Alice. She has a crush on Ozuma.She is a pirate. Dislikes:Anyone hurting little kids. Hillary and Emily. Bitbeast:Arrowclain. A pink leopard with phoenix wings.  
  
Name: Jeaninnacatra Kaymena. She is more commonly known as Jeaninnacatra Valkov. Nickname:Jeaninna Age:8 Looks like:Has blackish blue hair that looks like Mimi's off of Hamtaro and She has Mahogany eyes. She wears a yellow and orange striped dress and a blue purse that Tala gave her. Her hair is held back with three red bobby pins. She wears red shoes. Likes:Her big brother, Beyblading and her bitbeast, her friends Eva and Rebecca. Dislikes:Ian Spencer, Hillary and Emily. Bitbeast:Kilana a blue bengal tiger with the wings wolborg has.  
  
Name:Evanetrae Kaymena, or Evanetrae Wong. Nickname:Eva Age:8 Looks like:has red hair pulled back in a ponytail and lavender eyes. She wears a silver skirt and a purple tank top. She has freckles on her face. Likes:Her little sister once in awhile, to hang out with Jeaninna and Rebecca, beyblading and her bitbeast. Dislikes:Her older brother Henry(who will not be in this story) and Tyson. Bitbeast:Quatorzan. A lavender white bengal tiger. Her element is rain.  
  
Name:Suziean Kaymena or Suziean Wong Nickname:Suzie Age:7 Looks like:Purpley-pink hair held up in two small pigtails on the top of her head and green eyes. She wears a pink top and jeans. Her sister is Eva. Likes:Her sister and cousins. Beyblading and her bitbeast and Mokuba. Dislikes:Tyson. Her older brother. Bitbeast:Minasha a green clouded leopard that has bird wings.  
  
Name: Colinka Kaymena, or Colinka Kon Nickname:Link Age:7 Looks like: short blond hair and brown eyes. He wears a blue long sleeved shirt and orange pants. Likes:Beyblading and his bitbeast, hanging out with Cody and trying to get Joseph and Kevin to hate girls. Dislikes:Girls and people who annoy his sister. Tyson Bitbeast:Navina a tiger with fairy wings.  
  
Name:Codyshi Kaymena or Codyshi Kon Nickname:Cody Age:7 Looks like:He has short brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a yellow T- shirt and black pants. His twin sister is Kaley. Likes:to hang out with Link and trying to get Joseph and Kevin to hate girls.Beyblading and his bitbeast.surfing Dislikes:Girls and watching tv. being called a tweeb Bitbeasts:Kougra. A green cougar with yellow wings like Drigers.  
  
Name:Kaleyton Kaymena or Kaleyton Kon Nickname:Kaley Age:7 Looks like:has brown hair but it's longer, she also has brown eyes. She wears a red T-shirt and red capris. Her twin brother is Cody. Likes:To hang out with Suzie, hula, surf, beyblade and her bitbeast. Dislikes:Her brother trying to get Joseph and Kevin to hate girls and being called a tweeb.Tyson Bitbeasts:Kimel A red siberian tiger with white wings like Driger.  
  
Name:Kitetra Kaymena or Kitetra Hiwatari Nickname:Tetra Age:11 Looks like:has long lime green hair and blue eyes. She wears a red kerchief around her neck. She wears a blue tank top and white capris. She wears sandals. She looks like Oliver. Likes:Joseph, beyblading and her bitbeast and swimming. She likes Kari and Aryll best.She's a pirate. Dislikes:Tyson, people who are rude to Aryll. Bitbeasts:Nikiesha. An aquamarine leopard with razor wings.  
  
Name:Aryllian Kaymena or Aryllian Hiwatari. Nickname:Aryll Age:10 Looks like:blond hair just long enough to pull back in pigtails and blue eyes. She wears a blue tank top with a kitten on it and sea blue capri pants. Likes:Kevin, beyblading and her bitbeast, swimming and Her brother.She's also a pirate. Dislikes:Tyson, people saying Kevin has no friends. Bitbeasts:Seacatra, a sea blue leopard with pixie wings.  
  
All of them hate to be called by their real first name. **************************************************************************** ****** Well that's it please R&R. 


	2. Letters

Hey everybody. Finally starting the story so please R&R but no flames.  
  
Disclaimer:You won't believe it. I don't own beyblade or Mokuba, Rebecca, Marik or Ishizu. "- talking ~-thinking. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ The letters.  
  
" Hey Kai, you have a letter. You too Ray." Grandpa said throwing the letters to the boys.  
  
~Miss Hikari Hiwatari. Wonder what my little sis wants.~Kai wondered. He opened the envelope and read the letter.  
  
Dear Kai,  
  
How's life big brother? Mine's alright I guess. Listen I'm coming up to vist real soon. I'm bringing our cousins Kitetra and Aryllian with me. Please make sure Max, Ozuma, and Ray are there with you. I need to talk to all of you. My friend Alicean Ishtar and her sister Rebecca are going to come too. Make sure you tell your friends I'm coming. I'll be there on Friday.  
  
Your little Sister, Hikari Hiwatari.  
  
"Hey who was your letter from Kai?" Hillary asked.  
  
"My little sister Hikari. She's coming to vist on Friday."  
  
"Your little sister wrote you too?" Ray exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah,what do you mean too?"  
  
"I mean my little sis Hiromani wrote to me." Ray said, showing the letter to Kai.  
  
Dear Ray,  
  
Life treating you alright? I sure hope so. I'm coming to see you on Friday. Kaleyton, Colinka and Codyshi are coming with me. Make sure Max, Ozuma and Kai are there. I really need to talk to all of you. Guess what? I talked to Mariah and she said the White Tigers are going up too. Hope to see you soon Big brother.Tell everyone I'm coming.  
  
Love Hiromani Kon.  
  
"So both of your sisters are coming?" Kenny asked.  
  
"They cute?" Max asked.  
  
"I don't know, I guess, Wait! why are you asking?" Kai shouted angrily.  
  
"Yeah Max. Hiromani is my sister so touch her and die."  
  
"Uh, forget I asked."  
  
"Oh, by the way, the White Tigers are visiting too." Ray said.  
  
"So we'll have six people staying here?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Um, actually, my sister's bringing four other people." Kai said.  
  
"And my sis is bringing three other people.  
  
"What! but that's thirteen people." Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry." Both boys said.  
  
"Well if they're coming on Friday then maybe we better find Ozuma and tell him." Kenny said.  
  
"Why, it's Sunday." Ray said.  
  
"I know. But he has to know."  
  
"Fine." Kai and Ray said. 


	3. Trouble at the Abbey

Me: Hey everyone, it's me,By the way, in the story I'm Hikari so tha's going to be my name when I write the stories.. In the first Chapter I forgot to add Alice so I'm going to do that now. Name:Alicean Ishtar Nickname:Alice, Ally Age:13 Looks like:has long blond hair pulled back in pigtails held by two black ribbons and has blue eyes.She wears a black T-shirt that has a lavender stripe going through the middle and blue jeans. Her skin is sorta tanned, more like Ishizu's than Mariks. Likes:Her siblings Marik Ishizu and Rebecca. Her best friends are Max Ozuma and Kari(of course),Beyblading and her bitbeast. Dislikes:People saying her brother is Insane or evil, Her father and mother. Meat and people calling her by her first name. Bitbeast:Mirona an Eygptian style cat with razor sharp claws.  
  
By the way, I'm turning Rebecca Hawkins into Rebecca Ishtar, and Kevin and Mariah are brother and sister.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Rebecca Marik or Ishizu. **************************************************************************** ****** Meet the girls  
  
"Tyson, Wake up. My sister is going to be here in one hour."  
  
"Mmmmhh Ray, I just wanna sleeeZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ."  
  
"Tyson if you don't get up right now I will kill you." Kai bellowed. He was getting pissed at Tyson because he wanted to get to Ozuma's warehouse to get Ozuma, not watch Tyson sleep.  
  
"I'm up I'm up! Sheesh, your so uptight." Tyson said, "both of you."  
  
"WE ARE NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NOW GET UP" The boys screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mea nwhile~~~~  
  
"So, you wrote to Ray?" Mariah asked Hiromani on the plane.  
  
"Yep. He knows your all coming."  
  
"That's great. Thanks Hiromani." Lee said.  
  
"Remember what I said, CALL ME HIROMANI AND I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!" Hiromani screamed.  
  
"Thought I heard you Rome." a blond haired girl said.  
  
"Huh? Oh hey Kari, Sup?" Romani said to the girl.  
  
"Hey Kevin." A smaller blond piped up.  
  
"Aryll! Hey. You going to see Ray too?" Kevin asked.  
  
Aryll shook her head. "Nope we're going to see Kai."  
  
"Hey we're landing." Lee said.  
  
"Finally." A voice behind them said.  
  
"Rika!!!!!!!!" Romani and Kari yelled. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Abbey.  
  
"Get back here you little brat!" Boris bellowed down the halls.  
  
"No!" A small girl with bluish-black hair screamed, running down the hall at Biovolt, hoping that Boris wouldn't catch her. "Tala!!! Help me!!"  
  
"Wha? Jeaninna, what's happening......WOAH!" Tala fell over as Jeaninna leaped into his arms.  
  
"Ididn'tdoit.Noonesawmedoit.youcan'tpinthisonme!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Jeaninna cried.  
  
"Okay, what happened?"  
  
"Tala, that little brat sister of yours was peeking at the secret lab plans. Again." Boris screamed.  
  
"I hate it here. I wanna leave. C'mon, let's leave Tala. Taaaaaaaaalllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Jeaninna whined.  
  
"That's It!" Pretty soon Jeaninna and Tala found themselves outside of the abbey, followed by the rest of the Demoliton Boys.  
  
"Great, That brat got us kicked out again." Ian complained. He soon found himself on the ground with a throbbing ankle.  
  
"Jeaninna, you have to stop kicking Ian." Tala said to his younger sister.  
  
"mmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhh No! C'mon let's go visit the Bladebreakers, I already bought the tickets."  
  
"What?" The Demolition Boys said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Me: Hehe Jeaninna sounds like a brat doesn't she. She isn't though. Wonder what Tyson will think when the Demolition boys show up at his house. And just who is Rika? Find out in the next chapter. AAHH! Gotta finish my french. Max you finish this. If you do I'll give you sugar.  
  
Max: Okay, please R&R or Hikari will be sad. NOW WHERE'S MY SUGAR?????????? 


	4. Secrets Revealed

Hikari:Hey everybody. I got a request to write a longer chapter so I'll try here. Anyways, on with the story.By the way, Tetra and Joseph are 11, Aryll and Kevin are 10, Kai, Ray, Tala, and Gary are 14, and the rest are 13. Except for the ages of my OC's.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own beyblade, Rebecca, Marik, or Ishizu. ************************************************************************At the Airport.  
  
"Now keep an eye out for our sisters." Ray said.  
  
"Okay. Are they them?" Tyson asked.  
  
"NO!" Kai said.  
  
"Is that them?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That them?" Dunga asked.  
  
"NO! NO! AND NO!" Kai was really pissed at Tyson, not only were they late getting to the airport, but Tyson kept pointing to people with every color hair except blonde, red, or green.  
  
"TYSON! YOU KNOW WHAT THE WHITE TIGERS LOOK LIKE SO LOOK FOR THEM!!!!!" Ray screamed.  
  
"Ray!"  
  
Ray turned to see a red haired girl running towards him, followed by a blond haired boy and two brown haired twins.  
  
"Hiromani! Colinka! Codyshi! Kaleyton! You made it." Ray said.  
  
"Well duh!" The blond boy said.  
  
"Who's the guy with no eye?" The small brown haired girl asked.  
  
"Yeah, He looks weird." Her twin agreed.  
  
"Link, Kaley, Cody! That's enough." Hiromani said.  
  
"So your Hiromani?" Hillary asked. "AAHHH!!!" Hillary found herself on the ground with Hiromani trying to kill her.  
  
"Romani! Stop." Ray cried. "Sorry but she hates to be called Hiromani. You have to call her Romani or she will kill you." He pulled Romani off Hillary and held her back.  
  
~She reminds me of Hikari.~ Kai thought.  
  
"Before I forget. If you call my sis Hikari, She will kill you." Kai said.  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
"Kari! You here finally." Kai hugged his little sister. (he hugged her?)  
  
"Uh, Hey big bro. I'd like to introduce Alicean, Rebecca, Aryllian and Kitetra."  
  
"Call me Alice please, and yes my brother is Marik Ishtar." a blond spoke up."and my sister is Rebecca."  
  
"You better call me Tetra, and Aryllian, Aryll."  
  
"He, Tetra looks about the same age as my brother Joseph." Mariam spoke up.  
  
"If he's 11 then he is." Kari said. "Tetra say hi to Joseph."  
  
Tetra and Joseph eyed each other carefully. Joseph wasn't that fond of girls his age.  
  
"So, where are the white tigers?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Right here." Lee said. The White tigers were standing behind Romani.  
  
"Well we better get going." Tyson said.  
  
"Wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone turned to see a blond haired boy, a brownish orange haired girl, a smaller red haired girl, a purpley-pink haired girl running towards them.  
  
"Can we stay with you guys?" the blond haired boy said while trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Uh,...." Tyson said.  
  
"By the way, I'm Rikatasha, the blond is my brother Willishton, the red haired girl is Evanatrae and that's Suziean.Call me Rika, My bro Willis, the red head Eva and her Suzie." Said the Brownish orange haired girl said. "If you don't we'll kill you."  
  
"Sure you can stay with us." Romani said.  
  
"These are our friends Tyson." Kari told Tyson.  
  
"Well then sure." Hillary said.  
  
"Now can we leave?" Kevin and Aryll said. They'd both grown irritated because they had to stand around.  
  
"Kari,carry me?" Aryll asked with those puppy dog eyes. Kari obliged.  
  
"Mariah?" Kevin asked. Mariah lifted Kevin up.  
  
"Let's leave." Ozuma said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ On the plane  
  
"Are we there yet?" Jeaninna asked Bryan.  
  
"No."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"N..."  
  
"NO!NO!NO!NO!" Bryan screamed at the small girl. "Why am I sitting next to her?"  
  
"I'll switch with you Bryan." Tala said.  
  
"Bye Bye Bryan." Jeaninna said slyly. She wanted to sit next to her brother, but Ian got there first.  
  
"So..How did Tyson beat you?" Jeaninna asked her brother.  
  
"Drop it sis." Tala said "Now buckle up, were hitting turbulence."  
  
"No. I'm tired.....ZZZZZZZZZZ." Jeaninna fell asleep, her head in her brothers lap.  
  
"This is going to be a loooooong trip." Bryan said under his breath. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At Tyson's house.  
  
"Yo little dude, you got to get off of the couch." Grandpa said to Link.  
  
"No!" Link said gleefully.  
  
"Link." Romani said warning him.  
  
"So, what did you want to tell us Kari?" Kai asked his sis.  
  
"Ummm....." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the airport.  
  
"Would the small girl in the yellow and orange striped dress please get off the conveyer belt." the PA system boomed.  
  
"Get off you little brat." Spencer hissed.  
  
"No! No! A thousand times NO!" Jeaninna screamed.  
  
"Get off Jeaninna." Tala said grabbing his sister.  
  
"Ah okay." Jeaninna said sheepishly. "Sorry, just playing."  
  
"That's okay, well guess we better get going." Tala said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ba ck at Tyson's  
  
"Tyson someones here for you." Granpa called.  
  
"Hello Everyone." A small voice boomed. In bounded a small girl with blackish blue hair. Following her were the Demolition Boys.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tyson screamed.  
  
"My sister Jeaninna bought the tickets." Tala explained.  
  
"And got us kicked out of the abbey." Ian added angrily. He soon found himself on the ground in a ton of pain.  
  
"Yay! Kicked him where the friggin' sun don't shine!" Jeaninna exclaimed.  
  
"Jeaninna, stop please." Tala said exhausted.  
  
"Hello." Aryll said cutely.  
  
"So Kari what were you going to tell us?" Kai asked again.  
  
"Well, Rika and Willis are my twins, so is Romani, and Max, so..." Kari started.  
  
"You Ray and Max are brothers." Rika finished.  
  
All except for the kids who knew: O_O ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Hikari: That turned out a lot better than I thought. Please R&R and a special thanks to Spotstar who explained everything for me. Now Max, finish this for me. Because I forgot about my french. Oliver, you got to help me.  
  
Oliver:Fine.  
  
Max:Please R&R or Hikari will cry.  
  
Kai:And I will kill you for making her cry. So you better R&R.  
  
Max: By the way Hikari hopes this was longer. 


	5. The past is revealed

Hikari: Hey peoples. A lot of people said that my story was confusing, so sorry!-_-' Someone asked how Kari and Romani knew each other, well Kari, Rika, Romani, Willis, Eva, Tetra, Aryll, Link, Cody, Kaley, and Suzie all know that they are related. Romani and Kari learned by a letter from... Oops! Can't spoil the story. Anyways, read on.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, Marik, Rebecca, or Ishizu. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~At Tyson's house  
  
"What do you mean we're realated? We can't be brothers!" Kai Ray and Max screamed.  
  
"Yeah, you can." Rika said coldly, "You calling me a liar?"  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Max whispered to Willis.  
  
"Nothing, that's just how she acts since the letter." Willis replied.  
  
"What letter?" Ray asked.  
  
"Oh, Our oldest brother and sister sent it to us." Willis said.  
  
"WHAT!!! YOU CAN'T HAVE MORE SIBLINGS!!" Dunga yelled.  
  
"Well they do." Rebecca said.  
  
"Hey guys, guess who's here." Tyson said.  
  
"The Demolition Boys?" Eva guessed.  
  
"Uh, yeah, how did you know?"  
  
"Lucky guess."  
  
"Actually, I sent her a letter saying we'd be coming." The girl in the orange and yellow dress said.  
  
"That reminds me, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU???????????!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson screamed.  
  
"WAH! Tala, that bastard swore at me!" Jeaninna screamed.  
  
"The annoying little brat is Tala's sister she is only eight." Bryan said.  
  
"Then, why does she swear?"O_O' Hillary asked.  
  
"Cause I can." Jeaninna said happily.  
  
"Go play with your friends." Tala said irritated, which was uncommon for him to be irritated with his sis.  
  
"Fine." Jeaninna ran off with Eva and Rebecca.  
  
"Again, who are our older brother and sister?" Max asked.  
  
"Cremia and Tai." Aryll said.  
  
"So what did the letter say?" Kai asked.  
  
"It told us that we were all related. And why none of us knew about it." Romani said.  
  
"Really? Then why didn't we get one?" Ray asked.  
  
"How should we know!" Rika said angrily.  
  
"You hit a nerve." Willis said.  
  
"I'll tell you why none of us knew." Kari said quietly. "We're part of that protection program so no one can hurt us."  
  
"Hurt you?" Hillary said.  
  
"Yes." Kari said. "You see, our real parents were murdered."  
  
"Really?" Joseph asked, now interested.He and Tetra still weren't that fond of each other.  
  
"Here's the story." Kari began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback  
  
"Can I see the babies mama can I?" Tai asked his mom.  
  
"Calm down Tai, here." Their mama bent down and showed Kari and Max to Tai.  
  
"I can't believe you had sextuplets." Mrs. Ishtar said. "I only had twins." She pointed to Jeff and Alice.  
  
"I know." Mrs. Kaymena laughed. "I have six beautiful babies. Willis, Rika, Shin, Romani, Max and Kari."  
  
"hmmmmmm." Mrs. Ishtar nodded. "And you also have those two babies" She pointed to Ray and Kai in their dad's arms.  
  
BANG!! A loud gun shot was heard.  
  
"WAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Kari and Max cried.  
  
Bang!!!!! Another shot was heard, followed by another.  
  
"MAMA!!" Tai, Cremia and Ishizu screamed.  
  
Lying on the floor were ten blood covered babies.  
  
"Get those brats." Someone said, pointing to Cremia Tai and Ishizu.  
  
Soon the house was filled with the cries of 10 babies. When the police entered their were two dead bodies, one seriously injured person, three unconscious 7 year olds and 10 blood soaked babies.  
  
"These two are dead, Krillin and Eighteen Kaymena. This one is going to suffer permanant brain damage." A police officer said.  
  
"These children will need to go under the protection program, or else he will come back." another said.  
  
"We better split them up to keep them safe." Another officer said.  
  
End of flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"So, how old were when your parents were killed?" Mariam asked.  
  
"12 hours old." Romani answered.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm sorry." Hillary said.  
  
"Why, you did nothing?" Tetra said.  
  
"But it's so sad." Mariah said.  
  
"Tyson! Someone else is here!" Grandpa shouted.  
  
"I don't believe it. It's..........." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Hikari:So how was that. Hope I made it less confusing. I don't have homework, but I'm gonna let Maxie finish this.  
  
Max: Please R&R or Hikari will cry, then I'll cry, then Aryll will laugh, she is so sweet. 


	6. It's all relative

Hikari:Hey pplz. Got some great reviews from people. Someone asked about Maxie not believing that he is Kai and Ray's brother, and how Tala is involved. You'll find out in this chapter. Aww, poor Ralph. Sorry watching the Simpsons. Lisa broke Ralph's heart.  
  
Disclaimer:Don't own beyblade, Marik, Ishizu and Rebecca.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Last Chapter "I don't believe it. It's...." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~It 's all relative.  
  
"Tai and Creamia!!" Willis, Rika, Romani and Kari said in shock.  
  
"No friggin' way! Aren't they the ones who sent us the friggin letter Tala?" Jeaninna asked.  
  
"Yes we are." Cremia said calmly.  
  
"So, you guys miss us?" Tai asked Kai, Ray and Max.  
  
"I'm not sure...I never met you." Ray said.  
  
"I don't believe you." Max said frowning. "My mom and dad would've told me."  
  
"Stupid! They're not your real parents." Rika hissed angrily.  
  
"WELL I'M NOT RELATED TO YOU!!!" Max shouted angrily.  
  
"Yes. you are. Maxie, listen line up in this order. Willis then Rika then Romani, followed by Max and then Kari." Tai said.  
  
The five kids listened, and lined up.  
  
"Oh my god! Max, you and Kari are, like, identical. All of you are." Hillary gasped.  
  
~Damn, they do look alike. Wonder why I never noticed it before.~ Kai thought.  
  
"Next question. Why is Tala here?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Because me and Tala are their nephew and niece." Jeaninna said.  
  
Tyson:O_O  
  
"Yeah, they're my older sister Marron's kids. Though she'd rather see them both dead." Tai said.  
  
"Why?" Joseph asked. He was now sitting next to Ozuma because he and Tetra did not want to be near each other.  
  
"You know Joseph, you and Tetra should start getting along." Ozuma said.  
  
"NO!!" Tetra screamed.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Well, back to Joseph's question. Marron didn't want to be a mother, so she sent Tala to the abbey when he was 5, soon after him went Jeaninna. She was the second girl to be there." Tai said.  
  
"Who was the first?" Joseph asked.  
  
"Kari. My mom was a hooker." Tala said. "Such a joy to tell people."  
  
"So, I'm really your brother." Max asked.  
  
"Yep. Wanna hug?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yes Please." Max said, hugging Kari.  
  
"AWWWWWWWWWWW." Everyone but Max and Kari said.  
  
"So why are you here?" Joseph asked Tetra rudely. "Don't you have a mom and dad."  
  
"No, my dad abuses me and my mom was blown up by a homade bomb." Tetra answered.  
  
"Oops. S-sorry Tetra." Joseph said quietly.  
  
"Sigh, It seems all of us are beaten by our dads." Alice said sadly.  
  
"All of you?" Mariam asked.  
  
"No, just all of us girls. So much that we tried to commit suicide." Romani replied, showing everyone her wrists. The rest of the girls(except Cremia) showed theirs too. They all had long deep red scars.  
  
"Oh my god. I-I don't know what to say." Hillary said.  
  
"Hey Rika, did you realize the Demolition Boys have been here an hour and you and Bryan still haven't kissed." Willis said recieving a rather painful slap to the face, but he smiled despite it.  
  
"So, why did you tell us we're all related now?" Ray asked.  
  
"Because the person who killed our parents have also killed other members of our family. Our grandparents were murdered three years ago and just recently, our little cousins Mikena and Meeka were both found dead. Mikena was found with a slit throat and Meeka was found floating down the river. Both were raped." Cremia said. "Now the killer is out looking for all the members of the Kaymena family."  
  
"Really, who are they?" Kai asked.  
  
"We are them." Tai said. "which is why we told you."  
  
"But what about............." Tetra screamed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ Hikari:Sorry about the Cliffhanger. So the guys know about the killer. Wonder what's going to happen.  
  
Joseph:What was Tetra screaming about?  
  
Hikari: Can't tell.  
  
Kevin:Please. (Those puppy dog eyes)  
  
Max:Just R&R before Hikari breaks down.  
  
Hikari:Thank you Maxie. 


	7. Bloody Brother

Hikari:Hey everyone. Meant to update earlier, but I wrote another story instead. R&R.  
  
Dislaimer:I don't own beyblad Marik, Rebecca, or Ishizu. **************************************************************************** ***********Bloody Oliver.  
  
"But what about.......My........Brother!!!" Tetra wailed.  
  
"Shit! We didn't know you had a brother!" Tai screamed.  
  
"Oh no. We have to get a hold of him! where is your phone?" Kari's voice was frightened, but strong.  
  
"Anybody here? I need help now!"  
  
"That sounds like.." Rebecca began.  
  
"MARIK!!!!!!!" Alice cried.  
  
"Ally?" Marik said stunned.  
  
Marik walked into the dojo(is that right?) dragging a bloody beaten boy.  
  
"OLIVER!!!!!!!!!!" Tetra screamed.  
  
"Hey.........sis....." Oliver croaked. His body was covered in blood. His arms and legs were bruised and scratched. His clothes were tattered and he had a long gash over his eye. There was a knife wound on his left arm.  
  
"Oliver is your brother?" Tyson asked in disbelief.  
  
"What the hell happened to you Ollie?" Cody asked.  
  
"Marik, you didn't do this did you?"Alice asked in a worried tone. She knew her brother had a, er dangerous attitude.  
  
"No sis, just found him like this." Marik said truthfully.  
  
"What happened Oliver?" Rika asked.  
  
"Some...guy...attacked..me." Oliver croaked before coughing up blood.  
  
"Aryll, call an ambulance now." Cremia said. "Oliver needs help."  
  
"I'm on it." Aryll said, running to get a phone.  
  
"So, the killer knew about Oliver before we did." Tai said quietly.  
  
"Oh no. We really need help." Cremia said.  
  
"The ambulance is on the way." Aryll said.  
  
"Thank Fucking God!" Tetra cried.  
  
The ambulance arrived pretty quickly, considering Aryll said a boy was dying.  
  
"So, someone just came out and attacked him?" The paramedics asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's what he told us." Romani said.  
  
"Ol..iv..er sniff sniff." Tetra sobbed, Kari trying to console her.  
  
After the paramedics took Oliver away, The bladebreakers, Saint Shields and white tigers had a couple questions.  
  
"So let me get this straight. Max and Ray are my brothers, Tala is my nephew and Oliver is my cousin?" Kai asked Kari.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Holy Shit. I have a huge family." Ray said.  
  
"Yes you do, you bastard, you." Eva said laughing.  
  
"How can you laugh. My only brother is in the hospital." Tetra whined.  
  
"Why are you so worried? He'll be fine." Joseph said.  
  
"But what if he isn't?" Tetra said. "He's the only family I have that loves me. My mom was blown up by a bomb, and I saw her.I saw her blood covered body lying in that puddle of her own blood. I saw it. You, you AHHHHHHHHHH!" Tetra ran from the room outside.  
  
"What did I do?" Joseph asked his sister. Tears were welling up in his eyes.  
  
"This is bad isn't it Kai?" Kari asked her brother.  
  
"Don't worry sis." Kai said hugging her.  
  
"Well, we know what this guy will doAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHh" Willis said slipping and falling on the floor.  
  
"Nice one stupid." Rika said. The younger ones giggled and the older kids laughed(except Kai, who smirked).  
  
"Well, Willis sure cheers up people." Ozuma said.  
  
"Yes, he does." Tetar said giggling. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hikari:Another chapter done. Poor Oliver. He's on the brink of death.  
  
Max:R&R please. Please live Oliver. Tetra can't lose you. WAH!  
  
Hikari: O-kay, have to go. 


	8. SUGAR RUSH!

Hikari: Hey pplz. It's true, the Kaymena's are a huge family. Only because the kids mother had 17 brothers and sisters. Now on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer:The law says I don't own beyblade Marik Rebecca or Ishizu. **************************************************************************** ******* Sugar rush  
  
"This is terrible. Oliver is in the hospital because of that sadistic killer." Romani said her blue eyes filled with fury.  
  
"Shut the fuck up Romani, I'm trying to sleep." Willis said.  
  
"How can you friggin' sleep when we just seen what that murderer can do?" Jeaninna asked.  
  
"Well Tyson's asleep." Willis shot at his 8 year old niece. "So I should get to sleep too."  
  
"But this isn't Tyson's problem Willis." Rika said. "It's ours."  
  
"Maybe if we asked Marik where he found Oliver, we could figure out what this guy is trying to do." Kari suggested. " Alice, where did your brother go?"  
  
"I dunno. He said he was going to call Ishizu." Alice replied.  
  
"Sis, the guy is trying to kill us. Finding out where Oliver was isn't going to help." Rika said.  
  
"Don't yell at her for trying to help." Max said, the role of being a brother finally kicked in.  
  
"Max, I've dealt with my sisters insults before. I don't need you to defend me." Kari glared at her twin sister.  
  
"Shut up, man, just cause you can't sleep doesn't mean we can't." Kai said to his siblings.  
  
"You need to sleep guys, we'll worry about Oliver tomorrow." Tai said. "Now all of you, go to sleep."  
  
"Fine." The Kaymena kids said together. **************************************************************************** *****Next Morning  
  
"You sleep good?" Cremia asked her siblings.  
  
"Go to Hell."  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
"I hate everything."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Don't talk to me."  
  
"Back off or I'll bite you." These were her replies.  
  
"Okay, you need something to perk you up." Cremia said.  
  
"Coffee anyone?" Tai asked.  
  
"Pour us a cup now!" The Kaymena kids said.  
  
"Give me one too." Ozuma said.  
  
"Okay." Tai poured all the kids a cup, and let them get the sugar. Forgetting one fact.  
  
"TAI!!!!!!!!!Don't let them get the sugar!" Cremia screamed.  
  
"Why, oh yeah..." Tai turned and seen the kids bouncing off the walls. He forgot they were sugarholics, meaning that too much sugar made them hyper, including Kai and Ozuma. "Oh, shit."  
  
"Great, nice one idiot."  
  
"Hey Ishizu." Cremia said.  
  
"Hey, Marik, get your sister off of the fan." Ishizu said.  
  
"Rebecca, down. Alice, get the fuck back here. Tetra, I said not to touch that." Marik had his hands full trying to calm down the kids.  
  
"Kai, your supposed to be the quiet one AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marik was suddenly hanging in the air, because he stepped into a trap rigged by Kevin and Aryll.  
  
"What's going on here young lady?" Grandpa asked Cremia.  
  
"My irresponsible brother forgot that he can't give the kids sugar. Now they are hyper."  
  
"They'll calm down in about 12 hours." Ishizu said.  
  
"Help! Ishizu! Suzie, Link, Kaley and Cody are killing me. Stay out of my pockets AAAAAAHHHHHHHH  
  


* * *

  
Grandpa, Tai Cremia and Ishizu sweatdropped.  
  
"Better wait till they calm down." Tai said. "Wanna go to a movie?"  
  
"Sounds good." Cremia said.  
  
The four left the Kaymean kids tearing apart the house. **************************************************************************** ******* Hikari: Word of advice. Don't give me any sugar. Or any of the Kaymena kids. lol  
  
Max: YEAH!!!!!SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!R&R PLEASE  
  


* * *

  
Hikari:(thinking) Probably shouldn't have given Max sugar. Well R&R please. 


	9. True feelings

Hikari:Hey pplz. I'm a little hyper because of sugar. My friend says she's gonna cut off my sugar intake. Don't know why. Maybe it's because I was jumping off the walls. Well gotta do the story. This is written in Joseph's POV Mostly.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own beyblade Marik, Ishizu, or Rebecca. Why must I write this? Oh, well. **************************************************************************** ********  
  
Joseph's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I woke up in the middle of the night, mostly because of Tyson's snoring. So much had happened that day, I need to remember everything that happened. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why the hell did Tai, Cremia and Ishizu leave?" Tyson asked, watching his house be destroyed.  
  
"Who knew that they got this friggin' hyper from sugar? In fact, who thought anyone got this friggin' hyper from sugar?" Dunga asked.  
  
"HEY!!!!! I FOUND DUCT TAPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jeaninna screamed.  
  
"TOSS IT HERE!!" Tala yelled.  
  
"LET'S USE IT TO TAPE UP PEOPLE!!!!!" Kai said, jumping up and down.(remember he is very hyper )  
  
"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" His siblings shouted.  
  
"HEY TYSON, STAND STILL!!!!!!" Mariah exclaimed.  
  
"Huh? AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Tyson screamed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
I smirked thinking about what they did to Tyson, but Tai, Cremia, and Ishizu were pretty pissed at them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Twelve hours later  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????" Grandpa screamed.  
  
"Meh neh ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ." The Kaymena's, Ishtars, and Yins answered.  
  
"WAKE UP YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tai screamed.  
  
"We're up. Now can we go back to sleep?" Willis asked.  
  
"No. Where is Marik Alice?" Ishizu asked her sister.  
  
"I think we're using him as a pillow." Alice said, "Yep, we are."  
  
"GNET NOFF MNEE YNOUN BRNATS!!!!!" Marik tried to say.  
  
"I'd rather not." Rebecca said, covering her brothers mouth.  
  
"Hey dudes, where is everyone?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"They ran off after we found duct tape, amazing stuff that tape." Tetra said.  
  
"You found duct tape? OH NO!" Cremia asked skeptically.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Tai asked.  
  
"They went somewhere after Tyson screamed." Ozuma said, not realizing he was snuggling up to Kari.  
  
"Where is my grandson?" Granpa asked.  
  
The kids pointed up. Tai Cremia Ishizu and Grandpa looked up to see Tyson taped to the roof.  
  
"YOU LITTLE MONSTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HO W DO YOU THINK OF THESE THINGS???????????????" Tai screamed. He pulls out a steak knife.  
  
"Meep!" the kids, um, squeaked. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I looked around the room, not really knowing how the hyper kids went so serious all of a sudden. My eyes stopped upon Tetra.  
  
"Tetra..." I whispered, her face was still stained with tears. Today was funny, until we got a phone call.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
After Tyson was pryed from the roof, everyone else came back from where ever they were hiding.  
  
"Are you calm yet?" Joseph asked Ozuma.  
  
"I'm not quite sure......" Ozuma said.  
  
"I'm not." Max said.  
  
"Yes you are." Rika said.  
  
"AM not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Not."  
  
"Too!'  
  
RRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
"Shut up, I'm on the phone." Cremia said quietly. "Speaking, mmmm hhhmmm. What? Really? Do what ever you need to do? Okay, Thank you"  
  
"Who was that sis?" Tai asked.  
  
"The hospital. Oliver needs surgery." Cremia cried.  
  
It took a few minutes for this information to get to the kids brains, soon they broke down in tears.  
  
"Oliver.......... No" Tetra sobbed.  
  
"WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO US!!!!!!??????????" Willis cried into his hands.  
  
The tears continued till they fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I looked at Tetra again, startled to see her staring at me.  
  
"You're thinking about today aren't you?" Tetra asked me quietly.  
  
"Um.. Yeah I'm sorry about your brother, and how rude I've been to you." I said, my face going red.  
  
"That's fine, y-you've actually been nicer to me then most people. I half expected you to rape me." Tetra laughed silently.  
  
"What? Why?" I said confused. Me rape her? Is she kidding?  
  
"Most guys that see me, kidnap me, rape me, then throw me into a ditch. That's the life I lead." She told me. "You make me feel safe, I mean because your my age and you don't want to have sex with me."  
  
I she kidding? I don't want to have sex with her.  
  
"Night Joseph." She said.  
  
Do I? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ Hikari:Wow. Joseph is realizing he has feelings for Tetra. Poor Oliver, needing surgery. Sugar makes me tired. And if you don't like the Tetra Joseph thing, than too bad.JK. Thank you  
  
Max: R&R please, but no flames. Thanx. 


	10. Don't Trust Kids!

Hikari:It was so fun writing the Tetra Joseph thing. I wonder if he goes hyper with sugar. Now on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I hate writing this but I don't own beyblade, Marik, Ishizu or Rebecca. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The Kaymena family was getting ready to go to the hospital. But it wasn't so easy after they learned no kid under twelve could visit Oliver.  
  
"But I wanna go with you Tala!!!!!!!!" Jeaninna cried.  
  
"You can't, your going to stay here with Bryan, Ian, Spencer and the rest of the unimportant people." Tala said.  
  
"UNIMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The rest of the bladebreakers, Saint shields and White Tigers yelled.  
  
"Joseph, are you alright?" Mariam asked her little brother.  
  
Joseph was still silent, thinking about whatTetra said to him last night. ~Most guys that see me, kidnap me, rape me, then throw me into a ditch.~ Those words would ring in his head forever.  
  
"Joseph, Earth to Joseph. Come in Joseph." Dunga said knocking the green haired boy on the head.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry, Yeah sis I'm fine." Joseph said.  
  
"Now, are you guys sure you can handle all of these kids?" Kari asked Tyson yet again.  
  
"Yeah, besides, Ozuma and Mariah are going to be here to help us." Tyson said.  
  
"Um...actually, I'm going to the hospital with Romani." Mariah said, "and so is Ozuma."  
  
"You mean we have to watch these brats all by ourself." Ian said.  
  
"You'll be fine. Now kids, don't do anything wrong. Or dangerous." Cremia said.  
  
After the Kaymena's left, everyone was left with ten scowling kids. Well one sad, depressed kid and nine scowling kids.  
  
"Well, what do you guys wanna do?" Hilary asked too sweetly.  
  
"Do us a favor. GO TO HELL!" Eva hissed at her.  
  
"Oh, god please do not piss them off anymore then they have to be woman." Bryan said to Hilary.  
  
"Uh guys, where the hell did Aryll and Kevin go?" Ian asked.  
  
"Shit! Find them or Kari and Mariah will kill us." Lee said. Racing around the house looking for the kids.  
  
All the older kids were looking for Aryll and Kevin, not noticing that they were sitting beside Tetra, fast asleep. So far the only one that actually noticed was Joseph.  
  
"Tetra, are you okay? You seem quiet." Joseph said.  
  
Tetra was silent. She raised her head looked at Joseph and asked. "Do you think my big brother will be okay?"  
  
"I'm sure he will." Joseph said, who was suddenly suprised when Tetra flew into his arms crying.  
  
"You're the only one who has said anything nice to me since I got here, besides my older cousins." She sobbed. "You seem to be my only friend and I hardly know you."  
  
Joseph was stunned, this nice, pretty girl had no friends. ~what do I say? I'm just going to sleep...ZZZZZ~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Let's check on the others now~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
"Jeaninna! If you do not get the fuck back here I will murder you!!" Bryan screamed.  
  
"You can't kill me if you can't catch me." Jeaninna laughed, enjoying the game 'Keep away from the older kids.'  
  
"These.......kids........are..........monsters." Dunga said.  
  
"What would you exactly like to do?" Mariam asked as a last resort.  
  
"Have a beyblade battle against Dunga." Link said.  
  
"Fine with me, Just don't cry when I beat you." Dunga said.  
  
"I won't." Link said.  
  
"3-2-1 let it rip!" Suzie said way too quickly.  
  
"Hey, I'm not ready." Dunga said dlaunching his sdblade quickly.  
  
"Oh well." Link said, "Go Navina!" One minute later, the battle was over and Link had won.  
  
"Yay Link!!!!!!" Kaley shouted.  
  
"How the hell did you get so good?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Romani, Rika, Kari and Alice are on a beyblade team. Their called the Wild Cats." Cody said.  
  
"Why ddi you wait till now to tell us?" Hilary asked.  
  
"Meh." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Hikari: Hope you liked it.^__^ Joseph just fell asleep while Tetra was crying. Well, R&R please.  
  
Max:But no flames. 


	11. Now what?

Hikari: hey pplz. Someone said that I should add more description. I don't like to add much description but I'll try. Anyway, sorry the story is confusing, it isn't to me though. All the words I say, hope I don't sound rude. Well anyway, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I hate writing this Why do I have to write this? I don't own Beyblade, Marik, Ishizu or Rebecca.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
"So, how did the babysitting go?" Rika asked Bryan, stroking his lavender hair.  
  
"It was fine till Jeaninna threw a rock at my head." Bryan said angrily, glaring at the small girl curled up in her brother's arms.  
  
"Aww, come on Bryan, she didn't mean to." The fiery redhead answered in his sisters defense.  
  
"Yes she did, she threw it at my head." Bryan said, rage rising.  
  
"Just like when you hit my brother in the gut with part of the stadium in Russia?" Romani asked, looking at Bryan with angry fury in her bright blue eyes.  
  
"That was an accident I say. An accident!!!" Bryan yelled.  
  
"No it wasn't!" Romani exclaimed.  
  
"Knock it off, Aryll and Kevin are trying to sleep." Kari said in a hushed tone.  
  
"Kari?" a small voice said. "Was Oliver okay?"  
  
Kari turned around and looked at Tetra, the young lime haired girl had tears running down her face.  
  
"Tetra.." Kari said slowly, "He was beaten pretty badly, but after the surgery he was fine." Kari smiled when Tetra's face lit up.  
  
"So he was okay?" Tetra asked hopefully.  
  
"Yep, the doctors said he just needs to rest, then you can see him." Kai said, suddenly appearing behind the two girls.  
  
"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oliver is okay." The blue eyed girl jumped around happily.  
  
"Let's just hope the killer doesn't find another one of us." Kari said to her brother.  
  
"Yeah." Kai agreed.  
  
"Guys, I'm going to go pick up a pizza. Be back soon." Tai said to everyone.  
  
"Be careful Tai." Cremia called after him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Man, that line in the pizza place was long." Tai said to himself."I better head back before my family starts to worry."  
  
Tai was close to Tyson's house when he was attacked.  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU????LEAVE ME.......AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the hell was that?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I'll go check." Cremia said.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed.  
  
"What is it sis?" Her younger siblings asked, "OH MY FUCKIN' GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Laying in a puddle of his own blood, was a very injured Tai. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Hikari:Hmm, I wonder if Tai is dead, or about to die. Well, your going to have to read the next chapter to find out.  
  
Max:Please R&R, but no flames please. 


	12. The Package

Hikari:Sorry it took so long to update. Had a lot of homework, and other things to do. Anyway, this chapter might be a little confusing. I'll try not to make it though.  
  
blahblahblahmeans Joseph to Vanishing Moot. (BlahBlahblah)means Vanishing Moot to Joseph. *blahblahblah* means Tetra to Nikiesha #blahblahblah# means Nikiesha to Tetra.  
  
Hikari:NO! I refuse to do the stupid disclaimer. I'm not going to.  
  
Kevin: Then I will, Ozuma's mine or Hikari does not own Beyblade, Marik, Rebecca, or Ishizu. **************************************************************************** ********The Package.  
  
Everyone was at the park, mostly because Cremia and Ishizu sent them there because they were making to much noise at the hospital.(A/N Remember, Tai and Oliver are both in the hospital)  
  
The Kaymena kids were getting ice cream for everyone. And the rest of the kids were sitting on a bench near the swings, where Kevin, Aryll, Tetra and Joseph were.  
  
"How can they look so happy?" Hillary asked.  
  
"I don't know......especially after what happened to Tai." Kenny said  
  
"Hey, what are you talking about?" Romani said, a smile plastered on her face.  
  
"......" No one was really sure what to say.  
  
Suddenly the silence was broken by two high pitched cries.  
  
"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kevin and Aryll cried.  
  
"Looks like somebody fell off the swing." Ian said.  
  
"No really?" Jeaninna spat. She had promised her brother she wouldn't kick Ian anymore.  
  
Mariah and Kari were both looking exhausted, considering they had just gotten Kevin and Aryll calmed down. They now had the two kids in their arms.  
  
"Man, those two are cry babies." Tyson said, recieving a sharp kick in the ankle.  
  
"OW! OW! OW! OW!" Tyson yelled jumping around on one foot.  
  
"JEANINNA!!" Tala scolded his younger sister. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO KICK ANYONE!!!"  
  
"You said I couldn't kick Ian, you didn't say anything about Tyson." Jeaninna replied.  
  
"That child is evil." Gary whispered to Lee.  
  
"She is." Lee agreed.  
  
"Try living with her." Bryan said just loud enough for Gary and Lee to hear. *************************************************************At the swings.  
  
"Wonder what's going on over there." Tetra said to Joseph.  
  
"I dunno." Joseph answered. Tetra was different today, she wasn't depressed, and her hair was different. She had a single braid going down the left side of her head.  
  
"What?" Tetra asked. "Why are you looking at me?"  
  
Joseph felt his cheeks going red. Why was he blushing? "Uh........no reason."  
  
"Whatever." Tetra said, continuing to swing.  
  
(She's cute.)  
  
I guess...Wait! Vanishing Moot, stop reading my thoughts  
  
(No, besides, she is pretty cute.)  
  
........  
  
(You like her don't you?)  
  
..........um.  
  
(Hahahahahahaha. Joseph and Tetra sitting in a tree.)  
  
Shut up!  
  
(K-I-S-S-I-N-G!)  
  
Shut up!  
  
(First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!)  
  
I SAID SHUT UP!!!!!!!  
  
(I'm not done yet. Joseph and Tetra sitting in a car.)  
  
No, not this one!  
  
(Are they naked? yes they are!)  
  
SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!!!! AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Why, you like her. so I should get to make fun of you.)  
  
AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
"You okay Joseph?" Tetra asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Joseph said.  
  
"Okay then."  
  
#He's nice, and cute.#  
  
*Nikiesha, don't start this.*  
  
#Well, he's the first boy who hasn't wanted to rape you.#  
  
*I said don't start it Nikiesha.*  
  
#He's looking at you again.#  
  
*..........He is?*  
  
#Yep. Bet he likes you.#  
  
*.......*  
  
#You like him don't you?#  
  
*.....................Leave me alone.*  
  
#HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA#  
  
*Leave me alone.*  
  
#Tetra and Joseph sitting in a car. Are they naked? yes they are!#  
  
*Where did you learn that? 0_0*  
  
#Willis, I heard him singing it about Rika and Bryan#  
  
*..............*  
  
#But you love Joseph!#  
  
*...........SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
"Tetra! Joseph, It's time to go!" Rebecca screamed.  
  
"Come on Joseph! Last one there has to clean Tyson's room." Tetra laughed.  
  
"AH! Wait for me."  
  
*****************************************************AT Tyson's house.  
  
"What are we going to eat Tala?" Jeaninna asked her brother, clinging to his leg.  
  
"Whatever we find." Tala said, struggling to walk with a kid attached to his leg.  
  
"Excuse me. We have a package for a Miss Hikari Hiwatari." a voice said.  
  
"Uh......Kari! Someone is here for you." Link said, when he answered the door.  
  
"Hello?" Kari said.  
  
"You Hikari Hiwatari?"  
  
"Yeah...Why?"  
  
"We have a package for you." The delivery guy brought a huge crate into the dojo.  
  
"Okay, thanks." Hikari said.  
  
"What is it?" Cody and Kaley said at the same time.  
  
"It's...................... **********************************************************************88  
  
Hikari: Another cliffhanger. =P. What's in the package, a bomb or something different altogether.  
  
Kevin:I get to say the R&R thing. Please R&R, but no flames.  
  
Max:Why did you want to say it?  
  
Kevin: Cause I get a hug and a kiss from Hikari.  
  
Max: WHAT?!?! 


	13. Meet Arrow

Hikari: I'm back. I'm sick today, so I'm doing two chapters in one day. Well, trying to anyway.Still, I WILL NOT DO THAT DISCLAIMER!!!  
  
Kevin:I will. Hikari doesn't own beyblade, Marik, Ishizu or Rebecca.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********Meeting Arrow  
  
"Bring me a crowbar Tyson." Kari said.  
  
"But, it could have a something dangerous inside it Kari." Kenny said nervously.  
  
The large brown crate was marked FRAGILE, and it was covered with airholes.  
  
~Wonder why it has airholes, unless........~ Ozuma thought.  
  
"So, what is it Kari?" Kevin asked, moving over to the crate.  
  
"It's..............Arrow!!!" Kari's face lit up.  
  
"Who's Arrow?" Hillary asked.  
  
"It's Kari's cat." Tetra said.  
  
"And she has kittens!" Aryll said excited.  
  
"Awww, let's see it." Mariah said.  
  
".......Um, that might not be the best idea." Kari said sheepishly.  
  
"Why? None of us are allergic to cats." Dunga said.  
  
"Well, Arrow isn't like any ordinary cat." Alice said.  
  
"Just shut up and show it to us." Spencer said.  
  
"Okay....." Kari said slowly.  
  
Kari reached into the box, and pulled out the kittens, but they were hidden before anyone could see them. Kevin and Aryll gasped at the kittens.(A/N They were right beside Kari when she opened the box.)  
  
"Kari, we didn't get to see the kittens...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hillary screamed.  
  
Arrow had just jumped out of the box, and everyone was shocked at what kind of cat she was.  
  
"K-Kari.....That's a wild animal!!!!" Tyson said shocked.  
  
"Cool! A big cat." Kevin said, petting Arrows neck.  
  
"Kari, Arrow is a leopard?" Ray asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, and she's really tame, except to those who threaten me." Kari said, cooing at her leopard.  
  
"And she has kittens?" Max asked.  
  
"Yep, seven of them." Kari said, handing each of her brothers one of them, her sisters one each, and Ozuma and Alice one each.  
  
"So cute!" Mariah said, petting the one in Romani's arms.  
  
"Who's the dad?" Suzie asked.  
  
"Flash." Kari said simply.  
  
"Flash?" Ozuma said.  
  
"Yep, the leopard you helped me raise." Kari said smiling.  
  
"You helped raise a leopard Ozuma?" Joseph asked.  
  
"Yeah. Forgot about that." Ozuma said.  
  
"Now I remember you!" Spencer said.  
  
"Wha?" Kari said, confusion on her face.  
  
"You're that girl who brought a leopard to the abbey. And when Boris hit you, Arrow attacked him." Ian said.  
  
"Oh, yeah.......that was funny." Kai said smirking.  
  
"I wanna hold one of the kittens." Aryll said.  
  
"Me too!" Kevin said.  
  
"Okay, but just be careful, remember, they're just babies." Kari said, handing a female kitten to Aryll and a male kitten to Kevin.  
  
"Kids! Pizza's here!" Ishizu's voice was heard from the kitchen.  
  
"FOOD!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Let's eat." Max said, racing his friends and relatives to the table. **************************************************************************** **** After dinner.  
  
Cremia and Ishizu had gone back to the hospital. So, the older kids were playing cards. And, the younger kids were doing they're own thing.  
  
"I hope Tai is alright." Rika said, laying down her cards.  
  
"I'm sure he is sis." Willis said, scooping up his chips.  
  
"Yeah, uh Kari, you might wanna save Arrow from the kids." Tala said.  
  
"Huh? AH! Arrow! Guys, get of of her." Kari said, racing to pull the kids off of her leopard.  
  
"NO!!!!!" Jeaninna cried, running to her brother.  
  
"UP! UP!! UP!!!!!" Aryll and Kevin screamed. Of course, Kari lifted both of them up, hoping to cease they're screaming. Soon, they both started to pull her hair.  
  
"Stop pulling my sisters hair!" Kai screamed.  
  
"It's OW Okay OW, Kai OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kari tried to say.  
  
"Kevin, come here and stop pulling Kari's hair." Lee said.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kevin started to cry.  
  
"Nice one Lee." Bryan said.  
  
"He's just tired. All the kids are." Romani said.  
  
"I'll help you put Kevin to bed." Mariah said.  
  
"Thank OW You!" Kari said.  
  
"I think you should all go to bed dudes." Grandpa said.  
  
"Have you been spying on us?" Marik asked.  
  
"Actually, it isn't spying if your all in my house dudes." Grandpa said.  
  
"He's been spying on us!!" Marik said.  
  
"I think we should go to bed." Tala said, "Jeaninna's already asleep in my lap, so they're is not much we can do."  
  
"Yeah, and the other kids are sleeping next to Arrow and her kittens." Gary said.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Alice said, stretching.  
  
"Same." Kari said.  
  
All the kids followed, and fell asleep. **************************************************************************** ******  
  
Hikari:That was fun to write. I should name all of the kittens, actually, they're really called cubs, but whatever. There are three boys and four girls. I have a couple names, there's Jeannie, Neeko and Meeko. I might have more. but if you have any sugestions, there are two girls and two boys left. Kevin can finish this.  
  
Kevin: Please R&R, and suggest any names for the leopards. Now I get a hug and a kiss.  
  
Hikari: I know. ~hugs Kevin, and kisses him on the cheek.~ 


	14. The Hospital

Hikari:I'm back, with another chapter.  
  
Willis:AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Run for your life!!!!!!!!!AH!!!  
  
Hikari:o.O, Okay, that was strange....Anyway, I still need names for the leopards. I only have three names, and there are seven leopard kittens. And I will not do the disclaimer, why do I even have to do it.  
  
Willis:Because I said so.  
  
Hikari: Shut up Willis!  
  
Willis: Make me!  
  
Kevin:Anyway, Hikari does not own beyblade, Marik, Ishizu or Rebecca. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"yum.......food...."Tyson said in his sleep, ".....so....good....uh? AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"You don't have to scream Tyson." Jeaninna said.  
  
"Yeah, we're right here." Eva grinned.  
  
"I can not believe you talk in your sleep." Rebecca giggled.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING IN MY ROOM?!?!!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Tala told us to get you up, we're going to the hospital today, remember stupid?" Jeaninna spat.  
  
"ARGH! TALA!!!!!!!! GET YOUR FUCKIN' SISTER OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Don't yell at my sister dumbass." Tala said coldly.  
  
"Why you....OW!!!!" Tyson cried. "That bit me!" he pointed to one of Arrow's cubs.  
  
"Good girl." Eva cooed.  
  
"Hurry up! Or your not going to eat." Rebecca said.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!!!!" Tyson bellowed, sending the three girls racing out of the room. "You too Tala."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do." Tala said, leaving the room.  
  
"I don't even get privacy in my own room." Tyson grumbled.  
  
In the kitchen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's about time you got up." Rika snapped.  
  
"Shut up, I like sleeping." Tyson hissed at Rika.  
  
"Don't tell my sister to shut up." Willis said.  
  
"This doesn't concern you." Hillary said.  
  
"How can they fight?" Tetra whispered to Joseph.  
  
"I don't know." He answered.  
  
"They're fighting about nothing." Tetra said, "Romani, Kaley and Cody are strangling each other again."  
  
"Kaley! Cody! Stop it!" Romani hissed.  
  
"Why are those two fighting?" Joseph asked, pointing to Kaley and Cody.  
  
"Not sure, maybe because they're twins?" Tetra giggled.  
  
"What?" Joseph asked.  
  
"Look what Aryll and Kevin did." Tetra said.  
  
Joseph turned, and laughed. Aryll and Kevin had drawn a lovely picture of Tyson being abducted by aliens. (A/N Aryll and Kevin aren't too fond of Tyson, so imagine how they made him look.)  
  
"Hey brats, You ready?" Marik asked.  
  
"We're not brats bro." Alice said.  
  
"To me you are." Marik said, walking away, not realizing Suzie threw a rock at him. "Ow, Who threw that?" (A/N Not sure where Suzie got the rock from,O.O but whatever.)  
  
"I finally get to see my brother." Tetra said to Joseph. "It's been four years since I've seen him."  
  
"Really?" Joseph asked.  
  
Tetra was in too much of a hurry to answer Joseph, so he was left alone.  
  
"Let's go Joseph." Ozuma said to the small boy.  
  
"Ozuma, can I ask you a question?" Joseph asked, looking up at his leader.  
  
"Sure, why not." Ozuma answered.  
  
"How do you tell a girl you like her?"  
  
Ozuma froze. "Uh, I'm not sure, why don't you ask, uh, someone else?" he stammered.  
  
Joseph looked at his leader confused, but shrugged and ran to catch up to Tetra. (A/N Gee, I wonder who Joseph likes^_~)  
  
%Why didn't you answer him?%  
  
$Flash leopard? Why are you here?$  
  
%Cause you froze, so you must like someone. And I want to know who.%  
  
$.......$  
  
%Let's see, is it...Mariam?%  
  
$No,$  
  
%Hillary?%  
  
$NO!$  
  
%Mariah?%  
  
$No,$  
  
%Uh, Rika?%  
  
$No, and she has a boyfriend.$  
  
%Okay, Romani?%  
  
$No$  
  
%Alice?%  
  
$Aren't you tired of being wrong?$  
  
%Damn, I forget her name, but the one with the leopard%  
  
$Kari?$  
  
%Yeah, her?%  
  
$........no comment.$  
  
"Hello! Earth to Ozuma!" Mariam called to her teammate.  
  
"What?" Ozuma asked confused.  
  
"We're at the hospital." Mariam said.  
  
"I knew that." Ozuma said.  
  
"No you didn't." Romani said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Excuse me? May I ask who you would like to see?" a nurse asked.  
  
"Yes, Oliver and Tai Kaymena please." Cremia said.  
  
"Oh, they are on the fourth floor, second door to the right, at the end of the hall. Room 24." the nurse said.  
  
"Thank you." Ishizu said. "Marik, grab Rebecca."  
  
"Got her, I think." Marik said, struggling to hold his squirming sister.  
  
"Willis? Where are you going?" Rika asked when they made it to the fourth floor.  
  
"The nurse said second door to the left." Willis said.  
  
"She said to the right stupid." Kai said.  
  
"Hurry up!" Ray said.  
  
"Wait, why did we come? I have no idea who the hell these people are." Spencer said.  
  
"Yes you do idiot." Jeaninna said, almost hitting Spencer in the gut.  
  
"OLIVER!!!!!!!!" Tetra cried when she saw her brother.  
  
"Hey Tetra, how are you?" Oliver said, smiling.  
  
"How are you Tai?" Max asked his brother.  
  
"I've been better." Tai said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"What is this?" Kevin asked, pulling at Tai's IV.  
  
"Nothing, stop touching it." Lee said.  
  
"What's this button do?" Aryll asked.  
  
"Press it and find out." Kevin said, Luckily, Kari and Mariah grabbed the pair before they hit the button.  
  
"You've caused enough trouble already Kevin." Mariah scolded her little brother.  
  
"Have not! I can cause lots more." Kevin said proudly.  
  
"Me too!" Aryll beamed.  
  
"Joy....." Dunga said.  
  
"So,anything interesting happen?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Yeah, Arrow had kittens." Suzie said.  
  
"That reminds me. Kari, who sent you Arrow and her kittens?" Kenny asked.  
  
"My cousin Feena." Kari simply said.  
  
"You have more cousins?" Gary said in astonishement.  
  
"Yes, look, our mom had seventeen brothers and sisters, and they all married and had kids. That's why there are so many of us." Romani said.  
  
"Any other people we should know about?" Dunga asked.  
  
"Well, there's Leen, Feena's older sister, and I think that's it.." Rika said slowly.  
  
"I like Leen, she's in Forensic Science." Alice said.  
  
"What is Forsensics science?" Ian asked,  
  
"Forensic Science, Isn't that the science of homicide cases." Max asked.  
  
"I think so." Kari said. "Can't remeber."  
  
"So, when you coming home Oliver?" Tetra asked.  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"Really? YAY!!!!!!" Tetra said, dancing around the room. "My brother's coming home." Tetra said, hugging Joseph.  
  
Joseph blushed deep red. "Uh, that's great."  
  
$Guess I know who Joseph likes$  
  
%So, who do you like Ozuma?%  
  
$.............$  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Hikari:That was fun. Sorry about my fight with Willis at the start.  
  
Kevin: R&R Please.  
  
Hikari:I want 25 reviews at least.  
  
Kevin:How about 20?  
  
Hikari: Nope, 25. please and thank you.  
  
Kevin:Whatever. 


	15. This can't be happening

Hikari:Hello again. I know I said I wanted 25 reviews, but even though I didn't get that many, I'm still going to write another chapter.  
  
Kevin:Hikari doesn't own beyblade, Marik, Rebecca, or Ishizu. **************************************************************************** **********  
  
"So Oliver, does this hurt?" Willis said, poking Oliver in the arm.  
  
"Ow! Quit it." Oliver hissed.  
  
"This hurt?" Tyson said, also poking Oliver in the arm.  
  
"Ow! Quit it."  
  
"Hey, what happened?" Marik asked, poking Oliver in, you guessed it, the arm.  
  
"Ow."[1] Oliver replied, "That's where I got like, fifteen needles."  
  
"Aww, poor Ollie." Rika said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, shut up." Oliver replied.  
  
Oliver had just arrived at Tyson's house after being released from the hospital, and he wasn't getting too much sympathy from his relatives.  
  
"Come on guys, leave him alone." Kari said.  
  
"Must you always butt in Kari?" Rika snapped.  
  
"Must you always be rude Rika?" Alice asked.  
  
"Oh shut up Alice, this doesn't involve you!" Rika snapped again.  
  
"I can't believe you have a boyfriend." Jeaninna said.  
  
"Shut up brat, before I beat your face in."  
  
"Rikatasha Kaymena, mind your manners." Creamia scolder her sister.  
  
"Hmph!" Rika stalked out of the room.  
  
"What's up with your sister?" Kenny asked.  
  
"What's with you having no eyes?" Link retorted.  
  
"Link! We're not really sure....." Romani shrugged.  
  
"Let's go ask her." Mariah suggested.  
  
"It's pretty late anyway. We should get to bed." Ishizu said, stretching.  
  
"Come on, we can talk to Rika in our room." Mariam said. (A/N The girls share a room with the younger kids, and the boys all share a room, except for Tyson, who has his own room. And Tai, Cremia, Ishizu and Marik share a room.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ The girl's room (A/N Quick description. It has 8 beds and sky blue walls. There is a screen on the far wall, and a window on the opposite side. and it is surrounded with stuffed animals.)  
  
"What's wrong Rika, you seem distressed." Romani asked her sister, sitting down on the blue quilt on her bed.  
  
"I hate this...." Rika said quietly.  
  
"What?" Mariah asked.  
  
"I hate the fact that our family is getting killed. Why do we deserve this?" Rika said, tugging at her hair.  
  
"We don't, it's just happening." Kari said  
  
"M'riah, I'm sleepy....." Kevin said, rubbing his eyes(A/N 'M'riah' is Kevin's nickname for his sister.)  
  
"Come here Kevin." Mariah said, lifting her brother up.  
  
"We might as well go to bed, we have no privacy to talk anyway." Mariam said, as the other little kids entered the room.  
  
"Yeah, good night." the other girls said in unison. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Next morning.  
  
Ozuma walked into the kitchen for breakfast, seeing that none of the little kids were in the room.  
  
"Where are the girls?" Ozuma asked, when he noticed that none of the girls were in the room either.  
  
"I don't know, they're not up yet I guess." Ray said.  
  
"I'll go get them." Max offered, leaving the kitchen.  
  
"Hey girls, kids, get up." Max shouted, when he entered the room.  
  
Suddenly, Max froze. What he saw made his heart skip a beat, blood run cold, and all the blood drain from his face.  
  
The screen in the girls room had been cut open. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
[1]- this is from the Simpsons, the greatest show ever!  
  
Hikari:Wow, that was interesting. And was the Max thing a dream. have to wait to find out. I hope I get the 25 reviews.  
  
Kevin:R&R Please, remember 25 reviews. 


	16. First Shot

Hikari:I'm continuing the story because I feel like it. Aanyway, on with the story.  
  
Kevin:Hikari doesn't own beyblade, Marik, Ishizu or Rebecca. **************************************************************************** *********Last chapter recap. The screen in the girls room had been cut open. **************************************************************************** ****  
  
It took a couple seconds for Max to find his voice.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed, racing to the kitchen.  
  
"Youguysthescreenwascut!Thescreenwascut!!!!!!!!" He tried to say.  
  
"What?" Lee asked.  
  
"Think before you say each word Maxie." Willis said.  
  
Max took a deep breath, "The screen in the girls' room was cut."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" The boys bellowed.  
  
"Calm down, Arrow or one of her kittens might've accidently cut it when they were racing around the room." Ishizu said, panic was heard in her voice.  
  
"Maybe....." Max said unsurely.  
  
"I doubt it, we can't take that risk." Kai headed to the girls room.  
  
All the boys searched all of Tyson's house, and outside of it, but the only thing they found was blood, and a few strands of the girls' hair.  
  
"They're really gone...." The boys said in unision. **************************************************************************** *********Meanwhile.  
  
The girls and kids stirred and tried to get up, but soon found it very difficult.  
  
"Wh-where are we?" Mariam asked, looking around the dim, gray room.  
  
"Uh....All I remember, is being gagged." Mariah replied.  
  
"Hello girls, children. I hope you're not offended by my hospitality." A cold voice came from behind the girls.  
  
"Why did you take us from our family?" Suzie asked. (A/N She's just a little kid, so don't expect much.)  
  
"Why? Because I can." the man said.  
  
"Why you demented Mother Fuck...." Rika started.  
  
A sharp gunshot filled the air, followed by a piercing scream. Rika fell to the ground, holding her upper arm. Blood seeping through her fingers.  
  
"RIKA!!" Romani and Kari cried in unision, running to their sisters aid.  
  
"I suggest you all stop and think before you do something stupid like your friend here." the man said, motioning to Rika.  
  
The girls stared at the man bewildered. This man could kill them in an instant, but he wanted them to suffer first.  
  
"This is worse than the abbey." Jeaninna cried into her knees.  
  
"Goodbye girls, hope none of you make the same mistake twice." The man said.  
  
"Did any of you get a good look at him?" Alice asked.  
  
"I saw he had blood red eyes." Kaley said grabbing on to her twin brother.  
  
"Sis....I........need.....to.....breath..." Cody gasped.  
  
"Blood red eyes.....where have we seen those before?" Romani asked her sisters.  
  
"I don't know." Kari said, untying her kerchief to wrap around Rika's wound.  
  
"Blood red eyes........" Rika said quietly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Hikari:I feel sorry for Rika. Wonder what will happen next.  
  
Kevin: R&R Please. At least 27 reviews. 


	17. Marik hates the police

Hikari:I'm back yet again. With a new chapter too.  
  
Kevin:Hikari doesn't own beyblade, Marik, Ishizu or Rebecca. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The boys were frantically trying to figure out who may have taken the girls and the kids. At the moment, Marik was talking to the police.  
  
"Hello, may I help you?" the women on the line said.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!!!! I just told you that my sisters and their friends have been kidnapped." Marik yelled into the phone.  
  
"May I help you?" the woman said  
  
"LISTEN TO MY VOICE!! MY SISTERS AND THEIR FRIENDS HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Marik was on the verge of killing this woman. "NOW ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME OR NOT?!?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood to help anyone. Deal with it by yourself." the women said.  
  
"WHY YOU MOTHER FUCKIN' B*TCH!!!!!!!" Marik screamed as the line went dead.  
  
"What they say?" Kenny asked nervously, seeing murder written in Marik's eyes.  
  
"Don't..........Ask......" Marik hissed, unaware that he was strangling Tala.  
  
"Help!" Tala croaked, trying to pry Marik's fingers off of his throat.  
  
"Marik! Let go of him! Strangling Tala won't solve anything." Ishizu said.  
  
"Well it should." Marik replied.  
  
"Look, we have to figure out where the girls are." Ray said calmly.  
  
"I know, Oliver, What did the guy who attacked you look like?" Marik asked.  
  
"I can't remember much mon ami , just that he had blood red eyes." Oliver said, shaking at the memory.  
  
"Blood red eyes? Sounds like Boris." Ian said.  
  
"It wasn't Boris.....I would've reconized him.. It was someone else." Oliver shook his head.  
  
"Haven't we seen blood red eyes before? I mean, when we were younger." Willis asked Ozuma.  
  
"I can't remember." Ozuma said.  
  
%That's cause your mind is glued to Hikari.%  
  
$Shut up Flash Leopard!$  
  
"Let's rack our brains, we're sure to come up with something." Gary said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile  
  
Alice opened her now bruised eyes. It was hard to believe that just a day ago, she was laughing, and she was with her brother. Now everyone was covered with blood. The floor was covered with blood, and Rebecca's pink beads from one of her hair bands. She estimated they had only been there for maybe twelve hours. She looked down and noticed her sister clinging to her arm, blood streaked her once blond hair.  
  
"Oh, Rebecca." Alice whispered, noticing her own blood stained hair, that was in scraggly pigtails. "What did any of us do?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
"Hello girls. Children. How are we feeling?" the man with the blood red eyes asked.  
  
"Why are you here you fucking ass?" Mariam asked, recieving a sharp smack in the face.  
  
"Now, now, I can't have children hearing crude things like that."he said.  
  
"Mariam!" Joseph cried trying to run to his sister, but he was pushed back by the man.  
  
Joseph fell to the ground with a loud thud. Blood started to trickle from his left leg. He closed his eyes as tears started welling up in them, when he felt a hand on his leg. He opened his eyes and saw Tetra wrapping her red kerchief around his leg.(A/N sorry, couldn't resist adding this ^_^;;)  
  
"You jerk, hitting a child is a lot worse than swearing in front of them." Tetra said, angry tears welling up in her blue eyes.  
  
"Now, young lady. Since you don't seem to have any manners, I guess I'll have to teach you some." the man said lifting up a baseball bat.  
  
Tetra's eyes widened in fear. She wrapped her arms around Joseph's neck and winced in pain, trying not to let a scream escape her lips, as the bat was brought down on the back of her head. She fell unconsious into Joseph's lap.  
  
"Tetra!" Jospeh screamed, putting his arms around Tetra.  
  
"You bastard!" Jeaninna, Eva and Rebecca screamed in unision.  
  
"I didn't think you'd make the same mistake twice." the man said, lifting the bat and striking all three girls.(A/N This is how Rebecca lost her one hair band.) Blood streamed down the side of Eva's, Rebecca's and Jeaninna's faces.  
  
"STOP IT!!!" The older girls screamed, attacking the man.  
  
"Why you little mother fuckin' brats!" the man bellowed, pulling out a knife. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was how it happened. How everyone got covered in blood. Why everyone was throbbing in pain.  
  
Alice shook her head, her brother was going to save her, all the boys were going to save all of them. She looked around the room to all of her friends.  
  
Kevin was asleep in Mariah's lap. Kaley and Cody were asleep side by side. Aryll was asleep in Kari's lap, with her brother Link resting his head on Rika's shoulder. Eva and Jeaninna were fast asleep beside Rika. But, what made a smile come to Alice's beaten face was Tetra and Joseph.  
  
Tetra was asleep beside Joseph. Her arms draped loosely over his neck. Joseph's arms were wrapped around Tetra's waist in a protective manner. Alice wasn't sure if they were even aware of how they were sleeping, but she was glad they were. It made Alice feel warm inside, she wasn't sure why.  
  
"Alice?" Rebecca's soft, scared voice came from beside her.  
  
"Yes Rebecca?" Alice answered, looking down at her younger sister.  
  
"Are we going to die?" Rebecca asked, tears mixing with blood, streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Alice was shocked by her sister's words. "No, Marik will come for us." she said. 'I hope.' She added in her mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Hikari: Sorry the fight part was cut short. I hope the guys get to the girls, before the evil man kills them. I hope to get 30 reviews.  
  
Kevin: R&R please, er, the man isn't going to kill me is he?  
  
Hikari: I dunno  
  
Kevin: Great...........Anyway, 30 reviews please. 


	18. No Tears

Hikari:Tetra and Joseph are so cute together! ^-^ Anyway, on with the chapter.  
  
Kevin:Hikari doesn't own beyblade, Marik, Ishizu or Rebecca. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All the girls woke up, in their nice, warm beds, wondering how they got home.  
  
"Morning girls." Tai said, a bright smile on his face.  
  
"Tai? How did we get home?" Rika asked.  
  
"We saved you, remember?" Willis replied simply.  
  
"Really?" Jeaninna said, jumping out of her bed, and landing on the floor with a thud.  
  
"Jeaninna, are you okay?" Eva asked.  
  
"Yes, I didn't feel it, that means this is a dream." Jeaninna said sadly.  
  
The girls awoke again, realizing they were still in the cold, dull room. Held captive by a murderous man.  
  
"Great, yet another day of pain." Mariam said sarcastically.  
  
"Maybe he'll forget." Aryll said hopefully, but her face fell when she heard silent footsteps.  
  
"No such luck." Joseph said, his arms still wrapped around Tetra's waist.  
  
"Are you ever going to let go of her Joseph?" Mariam asked, smirking at her younger brother.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry Tetra." Joseph said as he turned a deep red.  
  
"That's okay." Tetra said, a tinge of pink visable under the blood on her face.  
  
The girls smiled, until the evil man entered the room with a knife in his left hand.  
  
"Good morning girls, children." the man said, glaring angrily at the girls. "Come here young man." he said, pointing at Kevin.  
  
Kevin whimpered, but walked towards the man. The evil man grabbed Kevin's arm, and pulled the knife across it. Kevin screamed in pain, tears rolling down his cheeks as the man did it two more times.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" Mariah screamed. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BABY BROTHER!!!!!" Mariah lunged at the man, sinking her fangs into his arm.  
  
"Why you bitch!" The man shouted, slashing Mariah's face.  
  
Mariah fell to the ground, blood pouring from the cut on her face. She hugged Kevin to her chest, trying to protect him from the man. Tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Now let's see who's next." the man asked. **************************************************************************** **************  
  
"Anything?" Kai asked, when everyone arrived back at Tyson's house after they went looking for the girls.  
  
"Not a thing." Dunga said, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Lot of help you are." Willis said, glaring at Dunga.  
  
O.O" What I do?" Dunga asked.  
  
"You talked." Oliver replied.  
  
"Uh, guys, what's wrong with Arrow?" Tyson asked, pointing at the leopard who was racing around the room.  
  
Everyone shrugged, everyone except Ozuma.  
  
"She's worried about Kari." Ozuma said quietly.  
  
"How does she know?" Ian asked.  
  
"It's instinct. She can sense Kari is in trouble." Kenny stated.  
  
"Okay." Bryan said. 'Just like I'm sure Rika is in trouble.'  
  
"Argh! Oliver, you're the only one who knows what this guy looks like!" Marik said, shaking Oliver.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't know." Oliver tried to say.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ray asked.  
  
"I think so...." Oliver said. **************************************************************************** ********  
  
The man left the girls bleeding uncontrolablly(sp?). Everyone had tear streaks down their faces, well, everyone but Kari and Alice. Because neither of them shed any tears, they were beaten more, and they still didn't cry.  
  
"Kari, Alice, can I ask you guys a question?" Mariam asked seriously.  
  
"Sure what?" Alice replied.  
  
"Why didn't either of you cry?" Mariam asked.  
  
"Oh, we were raised that way. You see, our dad's were really close friends, so they were roomates in the same house, don't ask us why, anyway, Alice and I were defenseless, and our dad's beat us on a daily basis. Every time we cried, we would get beaten more. So, soon, we just stopped crying. And we haven't been able to cry since." Kari told everyone.  
  
"That is sad." Joseph said, his arms wrapped around Tetra's waist again.  
  
"He let go of her for so long." Romani whispered to Mariam.  
  
"She doesn't seem to mind though." Mariam whispered back. It was true, Tetra was just sitting beside Joseph, leaning into his embrace.  
  
"They should start kissing soon." Jeaninna whispered to her two friends.  
  
"Yeah." Eva and Rebecca giggled.  
  
"Amazing how those two can make everyone laugh, even if it's for a minute." Rika said.  
  
"Yeah..." The girls agreed.  
  
"Wonder what they're talking about." Joseph said.  
  
"Us I think." Tetra said, snuggling closer to Joseph.  
  
"Wonder why." he said, pulling Tetra closer to him. **************************************************************************** *************  
  
Hikari:I thought I'd end the chapter with something nice considering I started it with violence. Anyway, I'm changing the pairing of Max/Alice. It's now Max/Mariam and Alice/?. It's a secret, you'll find out in a different chapter.^-^;;  
  
Kevin:R&R please. 


	19. Tears Will Never Fall

Hikari:Hello, I'm writing another chapter despite the fact three of my friends are really really mad at me. ^_^;;  
  
Alice:All you did was try and help them.  
  
Hikari:I know, so why are they so mad? Anyway, on with the chapter.  
  
Kevin:Hikari does not own beyblade, Marik, Ishizu, or Rebecca. **************************************************************************** *********  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE THEY?!!?!?" A very distressed Kai screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Kai, we're right here, you don't have to scream." Ray said.  
  
"He's worried about his sisters. JUST LIKE ME!!!!" Marik yelled.  
  
"I'm scared...." Keny said, "These two are going to kill us."  
  
"Just don't get on they're bad side." Max said simply.  
  
"That's easier said then done..." Lee said.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped, as Marik pulled out an axe and started destroying the house.  
  
"If I don't find Alice soon I'll kill someone." Marik hissed.  
  
Marik was currently unaware that there was another 'blader thinking about the blue eyed blond haired pigtail wearing girl. Someone other than her boyfriend Max. Max was busy thinking about a certain navy blue haired girl.  
  
"Did you try the police?" Dunga asked stupidly.  
  
"YES!!!!!! THEY WON'T HELP!!!!!" Marik bellowed.  
  
"Just asking." Dunga squeaked.  
  
"Hmph!" Marik growled, turing to finish destoying the house.  
  
"Grandpa's going to kill me." Tyson said. **************************************************************************** ********  
  
"M'riah..M'riah." Kevin cried, shaking his sister's body violently.  
  
"OW! Kevin, what is it?" Mariah asked, gathering her brother in her arms.  
  
"I'm scared...."Kevin said, sobbing on Mariah's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Kevin, don't worry, Lee and everyone will save us." Mariah said in a soothing tone.  
  
"Poor Kevin." Aryll said sympathetically, hugging him.  
  
"Now isn't that sweet?" The blood red eyed man grinned evily.  
  
"Why the fuck are you back here?" Rika swore at the evil man.  
  
"My mission today is simple. I want to make the two blonds shed tears."  
  
"That's never going to happen." Alice said glaring at the man.  
  
"We'll never let a tear fall." Kari said, "We can't."  
  
"Well, then I guess I'm the first to make the tears fall from you eyes." he said, pulling out a gun.  
  
The man shot Alice in the arm, but no tears fell. He shot Kari in her arm, but she didn't cry.  
  
"We told you we won't cry." Alice screamed.  
  
The man threw a brick hitting Alice in the forehead, making blood trickle down her face, but her tears didn't form.  
  
"Look, I'm never going to cry, and neither will Alice." Kari yelled.  
  
The evil man hit Kari across her already beaten face with his gun, cause her to bleed again. Kari didn't cry.  
  
The man hit the girls numerous times, but they didn't cry. Finally, the man gave up.  
  
"Screw it! You bitches can cry another fuckin' day." the man said.  
  
"And hopefully, die another day." Link said under his breath. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hikari:Sorry it's so short. ^_^;; But I'm not in that great of a mood to write. I still don't know why my friends are mad at me.  
  
Kevin: R&R please, I hope the evil man dies soon. 


	20. Fearful feeling

Hikari: Yet another chapter that I must do while I'm depressed...Well, on with the chapter ^_^  
  
Kevin: Hikari doesn't own beyblade, Marik, Ishizu or Rebecca. **************************************************************************** ***********  
  
"Um.....guys, little help here?" Tyson said, hanging from the fan on the ceiling.  
  
"Now what's wrong?" Kai asked irritated.  
  
"Um..That's what's wrong." Tyson said, pointing to Arrow, who was trying to maul him.  
  
"Arrow, come here." Ozuma said, and surprisingly enough, Arrow listened.  
  
"Why does she listen to you!" Tyson asked, trying to get off of the fan, but falling on his back. "OW!"  
  
"Because I'm not a jerk." Ozuma said. (A/N Sorry Tyson fans ^_^;;)  
  
"Why you!" Tyson started.  
  
"Need I remind you my sisters are still missing?" Kai glared at Tyson.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Tyson said, getting a hard hit in the back of the head from Marik.  
  
"Don't be stupid." Marik said, hitting Tyson again.  
  
Ow, how am I being stupid?" Tyson asked.  
  
"By being yourself." Oliver explained.  
  
"Gee, thanks." Tyson replied sarcastically.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE!!!" Kai and Marik swore. **************************************************************************** ********  
  
"M'riah, are we gonna die?" Kevin asked his sister, playing with her blood stained hair.  
  
"Kevin, that hurts, and stop asking that question. Ray, Lee, everyone will come and get us." Mariah said, hugging her little brother.  
  
"Okay." Kevin said, falling asleep in his sisters arms.  
  
"You hope anyway." Rika said quietly. 'Bryan, come and get me soon please.' Silent tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"We will get out. I don't care what anybody says." Tetra said, tears of pride in her eyes.  
  
"If our faith is strong, then it will happen. But if your faith is weak, then don't count on it."[1] Alice thought outloud.  
  
O.O "How did you think of that?" Link asked.  
  
"Got anymore of those deep thinking things you made up?" Kaley asked in the most confusing way possible.  
  
"You can hold on and reach the light, or let go and let the darkness engulf you." [2] Kari said.  
  
"Where are you guys coming up with these?" Mariam asked.  
  
"Coming up with what?" Alice and Kari asked in unision.  
  
"Those quotes." Romani said.  
  
"Oh, They just popped into our heads." Alice said.  
  
Everyone else:O.O  
  
"So, you girls are deep thinkers and little bitches that won't cry." the man suddenly appeared behind the girls. He pulled out the knife that was used to cut Kevin's arm, which was stilled stained with blood.  
  
Alice and Kari knew what was happening, and braced themselves for excrutiating pain. **************************************************************************** *********  
  
Kai stopped what he was doing (A/N Whatever that was) and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He tensed up, and knew something was wrong. Something was happening to his sister.  
  
He had to find her now. **************************************************************************** *******  
  
[1]-I just made this quote up....pretty cool huh?  
  
[2]-this one I made up when my friends were trying to commit suicide.  
  
Hikari:My chapters keep getting shorter and shorter ^_^;; sorry, but I'm not in the greatest writing mood.  
  
Kevin:R&R please.. 


	21. New Plan

Hikari: I FINALLY have time to write. I've had to study for a mid term all week.  
  
Ray:....But you didn't study at all...  
  
Hikari: Oh shut up! Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Kevin: Hikari doesn't own beyblade, Marik, Ishizu, or Rebecca. **************************************************************************** ********  
  
Kai had to find his sister now.  
  
"Kai, what's wrong?" Ray asked. Kai had become quite pale, and his eyes were wide with shock.  
  
"Kai?" Max asked. "You okay?  
  
"Does anyone here know how to drive?" Kai blurted out.  
  
Everyone looked at Kai with a 'what the hell are you talking about?' look.  
  
"Why do you need someone who can drive?" Lee asked.  
  
"........something is wrong with my sister, I can feel it." Kai replied.  
  
"Riiiiiggggghhhhhttttt." Tyson said, getting hit on the head by Willis. (A/N Kind family eh? ^_^;;)  
  
"How can you feel i........" Tala stopped in mid sentence when he felt something was wrong. "Never mind."  
  
"..........Woah.....That was weird." Willis said.  
  
"I guess since we have such a strong bond, we can tell when something is wrong." Max said.  
  
"Well, to answer your previous question Kai, I can drive." Marik said standing up. "And I have a car we can use."  
  
"You do?" Everyone said in unison looking at Marik with a skeptical look.  
  
"Yeah, c'mon." Marik headed outside, with everyone following him.  
  
They headed to a warehouse close to the Saint Shields hideout. They entered a dull, gray warehouse, and Marik pulled a tarp off of his car. It was black SUV, with blue flames.  
  
"Wait, how are we going to fit in that?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Is anyone from your family missing?" Marik asked  
  
"Uh...no." Tyson said.  
  
"Is your girlfriend missing?" Bryan asked.  
  
"No...."  
  
"Is anyone from your team missing?" Ozuma asked.  
  
"No....."  
  
"THEN YOU'RE NOT COMING!!!!" The brothers/boyfriends/teammates screamed.  
  
"That isn't fair, I could help you." Tyson said.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.....YEAH RIGHT!!!!!" Willis laughed.  
  
Tyson looked at Willis angrily.  
  
"Pfft. Your so scary...." Willis said sarcastically.  
  
"Why you little......." Tyson lunged at Willis.  
  
"Will you two knock it off?" Kai glared at the pair.  
  
"Uh.......sorry Kai." Tyson said.  
  
"Whatever." Willis said. **************************************************************************** ********  
  
"I hate my life...." Eva said to Jeaninna and Rebecca.  
  
"Don't say that sis. The guys will come and get us." Suzie told Eva.  
  
"You hope." Link said.  
  
"I've never been in so much pain." Mariam said.  
  
"I'm always in this much pain." Kari said in a voice that could barely be heard.  
  
"Same." Alice agreed.  
  
"Ditto." Romani and Rika said in unison.  
  
"What is the opposite of pain?" Aryll asked.  
  
"Uh......No pain?" Kevin guessed.  
  
"Okay then." Kaley said.  
  
"Where is the man?" Tetra asked.  
  
"He hasn't come here yet, maybe he won't." Joseph said.  
  
"That is very wisful thinking my boy. Very wishful thinking indeed." the man said smiling a menacing smile.  
  
"Oh no." Cody whimpered.  
  
"Let's see, come here young lady." the man said pointing to Tetra.  
  
"Make me you mother fucker." Tetra said angrily.  
  
"Fine, I will." he said, grabbing Tetra's arm, but let go when Joseph sank his teeth in the mans arms.  
  
"WHY YOU MOTHER FUCKNG BRAT!!!!!!" the man bellowed, hitting Joseph across the face.  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!!" Tetra screamed, biting the man.  
  
The man, fueled by hatred and anger, sent Tetra flying into Joseph. Joseph wrapped his arms around Tetra's waist, and Tetra wrapped her arms around Joseph's neck.  
  
"Just what I love to see. Two children, filled with fear." the man said approaching the pair.  
  
"Don't touch them." Kari threatened.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" he said and lunged towards the two 11- year-olds again.  
  
"Oh no!" Tetra screamed, tightening her grip around Joseph's neck. **************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Hikari:Let's hope the boys find the girls soon.  
  
Kevin:R&R please. 


	22. Hope is still within us

Hikari: Hello again, I'm in a writing mood, so, here's another chapter. ^_^  
  
Max: You're hyper aren't you?  
  
Hikari: Of course! Well, on with the chapter.  
  
Kevin:Hikari doesn't own beyblade, Marik, Ishizu or Rebecca. **************************************************************************** **********  
  
The man finished attacking the two 11 years old, both were unconcious and bleeding immensly, and now he went after the girls.  
  
"Pain, here we come." Rika muttered, bracing for the impact of a bat.  
  
"Just what we don't need." Romani said before getting hit with the bat. **************************************************************************** ********** "You guys ready?" Marik asked all the boys in his SUV.  
  
Everyone nodded. This was going to be one of the most dangerous things they had ever done. And that's a lot to say for the Demolition boys.  
  
"Why am I going again?" Spencer asked.  
  
"To help save my sister, Jeaninna." Tala said. It was different not seeing his overactive sister everyday.  
  
"Why? I don't even like the little brat." Spencer then recieved a harsh whack on the back of his head. "What was that for?"  
  
"For badmouthing my sister, now shut it." Tala warned.  
  
"Question." Lee said.  
  
"What?" Kai asked.  
  
"Do Cremia, Tai, or Ishizu know where we're going?"  
  
"Hell no!" Marik yelled, "If they knew, we'd be killed."  
  
"That sounds......" Lee was interuppted by a noise from the back. Covered under a ton of junk, was Tyson, Kenny, Hilary, and Dizzi.(A/N Yes Dizzi)  
  
"TYSON! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!" Kai bellowed.  
  
"We came to help." Kenny said.  
  
Willis raised an eyebrow "To help?"  
  
"Yes, to help." Hilary said.  
  
"How are you going to help?" Bryan asked Hilary.  
  
"I just can." Hilary said.  
  
There was a long silence until Marik said, "Let's throw her out of the SUV." **************************************************************************** *********  
  
Kari awoke in excrutiating pain. The man was pure evil. Her blond hair was tangled and caked with blood. She had about ten bullets in her body. five in her arms, three in her legs, and two in her gut. Her sisters and friends were no better off.  
  
Alice's blond pigtails were knotted and blood stained and she had also been shot the same amount as Kari, but in different places.  
  
Mariah's pink hair was now a reddish pink color, caused by blood running from a cut just above her left eyebrow, and some of her little brother's blood.  
  
Romani's hair was a darker red, caked with dirt and, of course, blood. She had a huge gash on the top of her head, from when the man hit her with a bat.  
  
Rika had fought back, and now had a broken rib to show it. Her orange-brown hair was now a knotted mess, and you can probably guess why.  
  
Mariam's hair was free of it's tie and covered in blood. Her skin was bruised and her clothes tattered.(A/N I'm just doing the older girls description, and maybe some of the others later on.)  
  
"Kari." Aryll shook Kari's battered body. Kari looked down at her young cousin, who was covered in blood, and dirt. Her short blond hair was free of it's ties.  
  
"What is it?" Kari asked.  
  
"The boys are coming.....I can feel it." Aryll said., but not  
  
At that exact moment, a chill ran through Kari's spine, but not a bad chill, more like a shot of hope ran through Kari's body.  
  
Her brothers were coming. **************************************************************************** **********  
  
Hikari:How was that? Was there more description? Well, this is the last chapter I can do until May 2nd. Then I'll hopefully have a new chapter.  
  
Kevin:R&R please. 


	23. Finding Arrow

Hikari:I'm back. Here's a new chapter.  
  
Kevin: Hikari doesn't own beyblade, Marik, Ishizu or Rebecca. **************************************************************************** **********  
  
"So, are we there yet?" Tyson asked.  
  
"No." everyone else said.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"NO!!!!!!! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!"  
  
"....................Do you guys even know where you're going?" Hilary asked.  
  
"I told you guys we should've thrown her out of the SUV." Marik grumbled.  
  
"Hey, we agreed." The Demolition Boys argued.  
  
"Same." Willis said.  
  
"Whatever." Marik said.  
  
"Just keep your eyes on the road, or else you'll crash." Ray said.  
  
"I won't cr.........AH!" Marik swerved to avoid hitting a tree. "Don't say anything."  
  
"You mean about your bad driving?" Ozuma said, ducking to avoid being hit by a shoe.  
  
"Can I have my shoe back?" Marik asked sheepishly, "I need it."  
  
"Fine, I'll get it." Oliver said rolling his eyes.  
  
Oliver reached into the back of the SUV where the shoe had landed, when he suddenly pulled back his hand and yelled a bit.  
  
"OW! There's something back there." He said.  
  
"Really?" Marik asked, turning his head to look at Oliver, nearly avoiding a tree.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What is it?" Max asked.  
  
There was a lump moving in the back of SUV. And suddenly, Arrow and all of her kittens popped out.  
  
"Look! It's Arrow!" Max yelled happily.  
  
"She must've snuck on while we weren't looking." Lee said.  
  
"Why?" Tyson asked stupidly.  
  
"Because her master is missing." Kai said.  
  
"Oh." Tyson said. **************************************************************************** *********  
  
The girls had just had their daily beating, and were now gathered in a circle talking about their danger.  
  
"I have just one question." Rika said. "If the man just wants our family dead, why did he kidnap Mariah, Mariam, Joseph and Kevin?"  
  
"You expect us to know?" Romani said raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Well, that doesn't matter now, we have to think of someway to get out of here." Kari said.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" Mariah asked.  
  
"Let's think of an idea." Alice said. **************************************************************************** *************  
  
Hikari:I'm back, and some of my friends forgot about my birthday on the 26th. ;_; Oh well, anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
  
Kevin:R&R please. And Happy Birthday Hikari!  
  
Hikari: Thank you! ^_^ 


	24. The plan

Hikari: Wow, how long has it been since I reviewed this? Well, sorry, I've been very busy.  
  
Kai: No you haven't sis..--'  
  
Hikari: Well, who asked you?  
  
Kevin: Can I just do the disclaimer? Well, Hikari doesn't own beyblade, Marik, Ishizu or Rebecca. The plan  
  
The girls had recieved yet another beating, and were now forming a plan.  
  
"Even if the guys do get here, we still need a plan to escape." Rika said.  
  
"We know." Mariam confirmed.  
  
"So, let's survey the room, and see if there is any possible way to get out." Rika said   
  
"If you guys don't know where you're going, why are you still driving?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Look, you little asshole. It's called a...well, I can't explain it, so, JUST SHUT YOUR TRAP!!!" Marik yelled.  
  
"I was just asking." Tyson muttered.  
  
"Turn here." Ray said quietly.  
  
"Why here?" Hilary asked.  
  
"It just feels, like my sis is close by." Ray replied.  
  
"Oh... I don't get it." Tyson said.  
  
"Tyson." Kai said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shut up!"   
  
"So, what you guys find?" Mariah asked.  
  
"Well, there's a vent by a fire escape type thing, but we don't know where it goes to." Joseph said.  
  
"And, the only way to get up there is a rope." Tetra said.  
  
"There's no ladder or anything?" Kaley asked.  
  
"Well, there is a ladder, but it's up top on the escape thing, and we don't know how get it down." Joseph said.  
  
"Well, let's figure out who can do what." Rika said.  
  
"Let's see......Tetra and Joseph, you two try and get the ladder down. Alice, Kari, and Rome, you try and figure out where the vent goes to. Suzie, Kaley, Cody, Link, Kevin, Aryll, Rebecca, Eva and Jeaninna, you guys try and rig a trap, in case the freak comes back, and you two, are helping me." She said.  
  
"Okay." Everyone said.   
  
"Come on Tetra, we gotta hurry." Joseph said.  
  
"Do you know how hard it is to climb a rope with cracked ribs? Um..little help here." Tetra said, extending an arm.  
  
"Do you know how hard it is to climb with a cut leg?" Joseph said, pulling Tetra up.  
  
"Pfft. Hmm....Looks like my kerchief is ruined." Tetra said, looking at Joseph's leg.  
  
"Huh? Oh, Sorry." Joseph said, a little upset he ruined it with his blood.  
  
"It's okay.......it's not too important." Tetra said, trying to figure out a way to get the ladder down.  
  
"So, how we supposed to get this down?" Joseph asked.  
  
"Hmm.....I have an idea, I'll just kinda fiddle with this rusted clasp." was his response. "Joseph?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You'll have to hold me around the waist, or else I'll fall and die." Tetra said a bit like a joke.  
  
"Um, okay." Joseph said, going a bit red.  
  
Damn, why am I blushing?  
  
(Cause you like her, and you want to kiss her.)  
  
Shut up!  
  
(Why? It's fun to watch you squirm.)  
  
ARGH!  
  
"Um.....Joseph?" Tetra said interuppting Joseph's thoughts.  
  
"Yeah?" He said, snapping back to reality.  
  
"You can let go now, I got the ladder down."  
  
"Oh! uh...sorry."   
  
"So, you guys find where the vent leads?" Rika asked  
  
"Uh, somewhat." Romani said  
  
"What do you mean somewhat?" Mariah asked.  
  
"What did you want, us to escape and leave you here?" Kari said.  
  
"Point taken." Mariah said.  
  
"Well, well, you girls are smarter then you look."  
  
"Oh shit!" Alice said.  
  
"I'm going to make all of your beatings seem like a picnic." The man said.  
  
"Great....." Link said.  
  
At that moment a SUV drove straight through one of the walls.  
  
"What the?" Mariam looked very confused.  
  
"Bet you $20 bucks that was Marik driving." Rebecca said to her friends.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" the man bellowed  
  
"Marik Ishtar." Marik said stepping out of the SUV.  
  
"Good......my plan worked." the man smirked  
  
"Who are you, and what are you talking about?" Willis said.  
  
"My name is not important, and I knew if I brought the girls, and the children, you all would follow."  
  
"What?"   
  
Willis: So that's why he took the girls and the kids......  
  
Hikari: uh.......yeah......hope ya liked it.  
  
Kevin: R&R please. 


	25. Thank You Arrow

Hikari: Finally! I have time to write a new chapter. I've had exams all week. Kevin do the disclaimer.  
  
Kevin:Sure, Hikari doesn't own beyblade, Marik Rebecca or Ishizu.   
  
"You mean you had this planned out all along?" Eva demanded very pissed.  
  
The man just smirked at the children and teens.  
  
"I fuckin' hate you....." Kai hissed.  
  
"Now you know how we felt for the past week." Kari whispered.  
  
"I should tear out your organs for what you did to my sister." Marik threatened.  
  
"Ooooh, big words from a very little man." the man smirked.  
  
"That's fuckin it! I'm sick and tired of you. Look what you did to these people." Dunga growled, lunging at the man.  
  
"DON'T STEP THERE!!!!" Aryll and Kevin shouted in unision.  
  
No sooner than the 10 year olds shouted those words did Dunga step and trigger the kid's trap.  
  
"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Dunga screamed as he ended up hanging in the air.  
  
"You brats were planning to trap me, well, I guess I better teach you the error of your ways." The man snarled.  
  
Suddenly the man, grasped Kevin's arm, and pulled the boy toward him. The man pulled out a switchblade, and rested it against Kevin's throat.  
  
"Make one wrong move, and the wittwe baby gets it." The man mocked.  
  
Tears sprang to his violet eyes. Kevin was frightened, and he wished that his sister could help him.  
  
"KEVIN NO!!!!!!" Mariah screamed, tears filled her golden eyes. She reached out to grab her brother, but Romani quickly held her back.  
  
"Mariah, he'll kill Kevin if we try to save him." Romani warned.  
  
Suddenly, the man put the knife closer to Kevin, about to slit his throat, when the man was jumped.....  
  
Kevin fell to the ground and raced to his sister's arms, and started to cry on her shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, Kevin, he can't hurt you now." Mariah said soothingly.  
  
"What the Hell?!?!?!" The man swore, he turned to face his attacker, and froze.  
  
"Hey buddy, one wrong move and my leopard and her offspring will have you for a snack." Kari smirked.  
  
It was true, upon seeing a switchblade, Arrow reacted, thinking it was her master in danger, and not the young blader.  
  
"Great, now we can think of a way to get out of here, considering Marik trashed his SUV." Willis said.  
  
"ROWR!!!" Arrow's growl came, as the man knocked her aside.  
  
"Now your going to die!" The man threatened, pulling out a gun and aiming it at Kai.  
  
"KAI NO!!!!!!!!" everyone screamed as the trigger was pulled back.  
  
A loud gunshot was heard and.................   
  
Hikari: A cliffhanger! Whee! sorry, it was short, and that it have a cliffhanger.  
  
Kevin: R&R please, and I want candy!  
  
Hikari: No Kevin....  
  
Kevin: Pwease puppy dog eyes  
  
Hikari: Fine.... 


End file.
